Sudden Relation
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a fifteen year old girl standing on his doorstep…in her hands was a piece of cardboard with the words ‘Hello, I’m your Daughter’ written on it in permanent marker. Cannon pairings, set during Ootp.
1. Can't You Read?

**Sudden Relation**

**Prelude: **Can't You Read?

'_Children learn to smile from their parents.' – Shinichi Suzuki_

Severus Snape was a very private man who liked to keep his personal life as distant from his work as possible. Unfortunately, being a spy 24/7 for the headmaster of the school he taught at made that a bit difficult.

But still, Dumbledore (the afore-mentioned headmaster) didn't know everything about his life. So when Severus discovered that he had a fifteen year old daughter that would be attending Hogwarts for the first time in her life…well, it should be a bit more difficult to keep his private life exactly that: private.

It had started when Severus was at his home at Spinners End, reading through one of his many books and absently thinking up his lesson plan for the year (which honestly was probably exactly the same as it had been for the last fourteen or so years). He expected it to be a quiet night, with him and maybe a glass of wine, when there was a knock on the door. With a scowl, he sat his book aside and stalked angrily towards the door, wondering who on earth would bother him _period._ He didn't care what time it was.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a fifteen year old girl standing on his doorstep in a black rain poncho and black jeans, the hood up and hiding her hair and half of her forehead from view. She had black eyes that glittered with annoyance, and in her hands was a piece of cardboard with the words 'Hello, I'm your Daughter' written on it in permanent marker.

"Sup?" she asked with an American accent; slightly southern, he thought absently, "Are you Severus Snape?"

"…yes," he said hesitantly. The girl sighed in what appeared to be a mixture of annoyance and relief.

"Do you realize how hard it is to get good directions here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, which he noticed had a silver hoop piercing, "I've been to about every single house on this block, so for kicks I made this sign," she lifted the cardboard slightly, indicating that was the sign she was talking about, "I'm surprised that half the people fell for it before I said anything; thought I was a mute, or sumthin'."

Right now, Severus wished she was a mute.

"What do you want?" he asked blandly, really thinking that the glass of wine sounded good right about now. She scoffed.

"Can't you read? I'm your daughter."

-

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing save for Noel Black (of no relation to Sirius Black). Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I claim nothing save for my characters and the plot.

**A/N: **I wanted to give a try at a 'ZOMG SNAPE HAS A DAUGHTER' story while simultaneously keeping him in character and making the plot somewhat believable. Meaning that Snape never stopped loving Lily, never got married, and never intended on having a kid. Tsk, Tsk, Professor Snape! Keep it in your pants! ::muahahahahahahahahaha::

B.E. Nomads


	2. Of No Relation

**Sudden Relation**

**Chapter One: **Of No Relation to the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black

'_Becoming a father can be easy enough, but being one can be very rough.' – Wilhelm Busch_

Severus had every right to slam the door in the girls face as he had. Really, who would believe that? Well, besides half the neighborhood apparently. But that wasn't what bugged him. What really made him cautious was that the girl had been looking specifically for him. So, out of curiosity, he opened the door again to see the girl standing there with her eyebrow raised again.

"I take it you're not used to company," she said blandly, "Well, I got your attention some how; tell me, was it when I said I was your daughter, or when I asked if you could read?"

"How the hell did you know my name?" he said bluntly. There was no way this teenager was his kid; she was too talkative, for one, and she dressed like a muggle with black denim jeans. What self respecting witch would wear jeans?

"My mom left it in her will," she said with a shrug, "said you're the reason why I'm a witch."

"…you're just being figurative, aren't you?" Severus asked slowly, "You aren't really a witch, with magic, are you?" She narrowed her eyes at him, suddenly cautious.

"You are Severus Snape, correct?" she asked slowly, her hand moving to her back pocket, "The Potions Master at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

That settles it. This girl had some explaining to do. So, he widened his door and motioned her in. She grinned, before stepping onto the threshold with a grateful sigh.

"Thanks, daddy-o. That rain was cold; I mean, I like rain in all, but when you have no choice but to stand in the rain it's not that fun," she said before lowering her hood, revealing she had bangs that came to the highest point of her eyebrows and curly black hair that stopped at the middle of her back. Well, the top was straight, but it ended in curls. He noticed she had a lip ring on her bottom lip, as well as a stud piercing on her left nostril. It didn't help that she had her left ear pierced four times, and her right ear pierced six times.

"You're wet," he said dryly, and she smirked.

"Yes. It's _raining._" She said like she was speaking to a five-year-old, "So, what do I do with my poncho?"

"Hang it on the coat rack," he said as if it were obvious. She ginned.

"Sure thing, Mister," she responded, before quickly taking off her poncho and hanging it on a coat rack in the far corner. She had on a purple long-sleeved-shirt on and purple converse, with black bangles on her wrist. She turned on her feet quickly, and grinned, "So, I guess you're wondering who the hell my mom is, and why the hell I was sent to you now."

"Well, I gathered she died," he drawled, "You said she mentioned me in her will." She nodded, before taking a seat in an armchair, setting in it incorrectly, to his annoyance, with her legs hanging over the arm.

"Good, you do listen," she complimented, "Anyway, my mother was a half-blood you met on vacation in Romania in 1979; 'Pearently, you were pissed that some girl married this guy you hated, so you decided to go on vacation. Obviously, you fucked my mom, and nine months later, BANG! I'm here!" she clapped her hands for emphasis, "Oh, and her name was Andrea Black, of no relation to the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black in England. I was raised in Georgia, in the U.S."

Severus watched her in annoyance, "And what is your name?"

"I'm Noel Black," she said with a grin, "Took on my mom's last name; thought it was cooler then 'Snape'. Makes me sound, you know, creepy and sexy at the same time. Like a dominatrix."

This thought disturbed him greatly, and he decided to completely ignore the statement. He eyed her cautiously, "How does she know I was you're father?" the girl snorted as if it were obvious.

"She doesn't do dark-haired men," she said blandly, "All the guys she fucked back then were blondes from America, and she had blonde hair. All of her family was blondes or red-heads. Plus, no one she knows besides you has black eyes; again, her whole family has blue eyes. She said she was really drunk when she slept with you, though, and that your hair was silky." She raised an eyebrow, "Though upon further inspection, I gather she was thoroughly pissed. Sorry, sweetheart, but you're hair definitely ain't silky."

"I gather you got your mothers personality," he said blandly. She shook her head.

"Nope! I hung out with my guys seventy percent of the time, after a while you tend to act like them." She said nonchalantly. Severus sighed, finding no way out of this.

"I want a paternity test," he demanded, "I am not taking you in unless it's proven that you're my daughter."

"No prob, I get it!" she said with a shrug, "Hell, if some random chick appeared on my door way claiming to be my daughter, I'd demand a maternity test!"

He decided to refrain from commenting on the fact that she really shouldn't need a maternity test.

-

"…You can't be serious," Severus asked the doctor at St. Mungos, feeling as if something inside of him had just died. The doctor smirked slightly in amusement, but quickly turned around so that he didn't notice and hex him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Snape, but that girl really is your daughter," the doctor said as he pretended to shuffle through some papers, before he managed to school his expression and turn around to face him solemnly, "and seeing as how she's only fifteen, you're her legal guardian until she turns seventeen; according to her papers, that's August 2, 1997. If you want to be the father-figure she deserves, I suggest you take some parenting classes…"

"I am perfectly capable of being a father," Severus bit angrily. Truthfully, he had no idea what he was going to do. He wasn't going to let this fool of a doctor know that though.

So, he apparated home, where Noel was lounging on a chair flipping through one of his books. She barely glanced up when he appeared, but she did ask,

"So? I am your daughter, right?" She glanced up after a second, and he gave a curt nod. She grinned, but otherwise kept reading.

So she was his daughter. This meant that she would be attending Hogwarts as a fifth year. That also meant he had to introduce her to the Order for at least a small amount of protection from Voldemort. She also couldn't stay here; if the Death Eaters found out that she was his daughter...

"So, you're saying that you're in some top-secret organization to help fight the Dark Lord?" she said as they prepared to leave.

"Yes," he confirmed. She nodded.

"So you're introducing me to them so they don't think I'm a bad guy and so the bad guys don't find out about me?"

"Exactly,"

"…are there any cute guys?" Severus felt like banging his head against the wall. She seemed to notice, because she laughed, "Just kidding, pops. I know you don't go that way. So, how are we getting there?"

"Side along apparition," he said bluntly, and she nodded.

"When do we leave?" she asked, only to have her upper arm gripped tightly by her father.

"Now."

When they appeared in the living room of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, they gained the attention of one Sirius Black, who had previously been setting staring at the fire with a bored expression on his face. He looked at Noel with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's she, and why is she at my house?" he asked bluntly. Before he could open his mouth, Noel held out her hand with a cheeky grin.

"Sup? My name's Noel Black, of no relation to the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black in England. Pops over there just found out that he had a daughter." She said bluntly. Sirius raised an eyebrow and shook her hand with a grin.

"I'm Sirius Black, of unfortunate relation to the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black in England. I'm surprised the Snivillus got laid." He responded. She grinned cheekily.

"Luckily he did, or I wouldn't be here," she said with a shrug, "but that's beside the point; so, what the name of this organization, anyway?"

"That will be revealed during dinner," Severus stepped in before Sirius could say anything. Noel was silent for a moment, her appearance oddly serious apart from her usual cheeky grin that always seemed to be in place.

"Is this some stupid knock-off of the Order of the Phoenix?"

Sirius' head, which had turned back to the fire, jerked around to look at her, his mouth bobbing open and closed, and Severus raised an eyebrow in faint surprise. Noel raised both her eyebrows in amusement.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said slowly, and Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We aren't a knock-off," he said, upset that he already had to explain this, "We _are_ the Order of the Phoenix." Noel blinked, and then jerked her thumb over towards Sirius.

"Then why on earth is there a convict, supposedly one of the Dark Lords followers, in the Order of the Phoenix?" she asked bluntly. Sirius grumbled,

"I was framed," he said angrily. Noel simply nodded, before looking between the two of them curiously.

"Then I think this'll be a good time to tell you that before my mom died, _I _was in a cheep knock off of the Order."

Their heads snapped in her direction again, but when Severus opened his mouth to say something, but a door burst open to reveal a red-headed woman who was a bit short, and pleasantly plump. She looked surprised when she spotted Noel, but she smiled anyway.

"Now, who is this?" she asked politely, "Well, that can wait, right now we have a meeting to begin; Harry's due to arrive later on tonight and everyone's ready except for you two. Will she be staying upstairs with the others, or will she be in the meeting?"

There was silence fore a moment, before Severus eyed his daughter.

"I suppose she will be at the meeting," he said slowly, "We have just stumbled upon some…interesting information."

"Well, then hurry on in!" Molly said, waving her hand towards the general area of the kitchen, "We're all ready to begin!"

Severus frowned, obviously not fond of being ordered around like that, but nonetheless, he followed Molly to the kitchen, Sirius and Noel trailing after him. When they entered the room, several people turned and looked at her in curiosity.

"Well, who is this?" Author Weasley asked curiously, a pleasant smile on his face. Before Severus could respond, Noel had bounded towards the table and gone ahead and introduced herself.

"Sup? I'm Noel Black, of no relation to the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black. I'm also Severus' daughter," she introduced, ignoring the way people stared at her incredulously, "He didn't know about me until last week when I arrived on his doorstep with a sign that said, 'Hello, I'm your Daughter'. I took on my mothers (a Romanian, if you must know) last name cuz it sounded sexier then 'Noel Snape', and kind of creepy at the same time, like a dominatrix."

Dead silence followed her speech, and she kept smiling like she was the happiest girl on earth. Everyone's mouth was opened, save for Sirius, Severus, and Dumbledore, and staring between her and her father with strange awe.

"Are you sure she's yours?" Bill Weasley asked after a second, and Severus, once more, didn't get a chance to answer.

"Yup! Already went and made sure," Noel chirped, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "I just found out this was the Order of the Phoenix, which is cool, since I was in an American knockoff of the Order; called it the Gathering of the Kappas. Note I didn't come up with that name, my idiot of a friend did. We never actually got around to doing anything important, they were to busy drinking potions and smoking dried Shrivelfig roots." She then held up her hands defensively, "Not that I ever did any of that!"

More silence. Noel's smile faltered and she crossed her arms over her chest (today it was a red shirt, black pants, and red converse). She narrowed her eyes in annoyance,

"You know, you could at least say something; it's rude to stare," she said in an oddly serious voice. Molly smiled suddenly and ushered her over to the table.

"You must be famished, look how thin you are!" she began, before gently pushing her into a chair, "Here, let me get you something to eat while we talk over some things."

"Um, I'm really not hungry," Noel said slowly, glancing around, "I-I can wait until the meetings over; its fine, really, I ate before I came." Molly pursed her lips, but nodded anyway and returned to her spot beside Arthur. Dumbledore smiled, before speaking.

"I assume that you have an important reason for dragging your daughter into all of this, Severus?"

The potions master wasted no time in explaining why he brought her, and in the end it seemed the disbelief over the situation had dissipated. They quickly got used to her presence, and she was surprisingly quiet and serious when everyone spoke, showing that she did, in fact, have some sort of manners instilled in her. It was only when there was a knock on the door and several other people arrived, that they had to start over.

"Who's she?" Moody asked in his gravelly voice.

"Noel Black, of-"

"Of no relation to the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black," Sirius ended with a cheeky grin, "She's Severus' kid."

The explanation was briefer then last time, thankfully, and they didn't question anything before getting right back on course. Bill Weasley was filling Noel in on who was who as they took seats.

"We were just finishing up," Albus said with a smile, "And Noel will be staying here until she leaves for Hogwarts; Severus' house isn't the safest place to be."

"Whoa, I don't remember that!" Sirius said loudly. Dumbledore just kept smiling.

"That's because I didn't say anything until now," he returned. Sirius opened his mouth to reply, when the sound of yelling drifted from down stairs. They only caught bits and pieces, but it was along the lines of:

"…BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL!...HAVEN'T YOU?...DURSLEY'S FOR A MONTH!!...SORCERERS STONE…RIDDLE?...DEMENTORS…WHO…ESCAPE…HIM? ME!"

"Wow," Noel said, scratching her nose absently, "He seems to have a superiority complex."

"…BUT _DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR…_REAL LAUGH…HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER–"

It was silent again, and it seemed that his angry rant had finally been interrupted. Noel coughed into her fist, "Well, that was enlightening. He sounded kind of angry."

The other order members just stared at her before quickly getting back on track and wrapping up the meeting. They filed out of the Kitchen, and Noel remained in her seat, idly twiddling her thumbs and watching people with a bored expression. Sirius stayed in his seat, idly staring at his glass of wine with an absent expression on his face. She felt kind of awkward, since she was apparently going to be living with him now, and began to hum aimlessly. She suddenly opened her mouth to start a conversation, when there was a loud CRASH from outside, followed by a scream of '_Tonks!' _before there began a horrid screaming, and soon the only people left inside were a sleeping Mundungus, Mr. Weasley and Bill, who were startled by the scream, but kept talking quietly.

Noel and Sirius ran out of the kitchen, up a narrow flight of stairs, and burst out of a door to where a portrait was screaming about filth, mudbloods, and scum. Tonks was apologizing incessantly, while Lupin tried to shut the curtains and Mrs. Weasley stunned all the pictures in the hallway.

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" he roared, seizing the loose curtain. The portraits face paled.

"_Yoooou! Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"_

"I said – shut – UP!" Sirius roared angrily, and finally, he and Lupin forced the curtains closed again. This caused the screeching to cease, and panting slightly, Sirius turned and smiled at a scrawny boy that Noel previously hadn't noticed.

"Hello, Harry," he said grimly, "I see you've met my mother."

"DUDE, that banshee was your MOM?" Noel asked loudly, breaking up what could have been a nice reunion. Harry, a pretty bushy-haired girl, and a gangly red head looked at her in confusion, but Harry decided to speak to Sirius instead of questioning who she was.

"Your-?"

"My dear old mum, yeah," said Sirius, "We've been trying to get her down for a month but we think she's put a permanent sticking charm on the back of the canvas. Let's get to the kitchen, quick, before they all wake up again."

"But what's a portrait of your mother doing here?" Harry asked in a bewildered voice. Noel watched curiously, wondering why no one noticed her just standing there; she did have an odd appearance after all. They made their way down to the basement kitchen silently, Noel slightly angered that she had walked all the way only to be completely ignored by everyone.

"Hasn't any one told you?" Sirius asked, "This was my parents house, but since I'm the last Black left, it's mine now. I offered it for Dumbledore for headquarters – about the only useful thing I've been able to do."

They made it back into the kitchen, and Arthur seemed ecstatic.

"Harry!" he said with a grin, coming over and shaking his hand vigorously, "Good to see you!" Bill quickly rolled up the parchment they were looking over and smiled at Harry.

"Journey all right?" Bill asked.

At this point in time, Noel sighed in aggravation and tuned everyone out. She took a seat, barely noticing when Tonks accidently set a scroll on fire, and Mundungus had awoken. Noel started out of her thoughts when Sirius introduced her…or tried, at least.

"and, that is-"

"Fred – George – NO JUST CARRY THEM!"

The people at the table barely avoided the wrath of a large cauldron, a flagon of butterbeer, and a knife that went hurtling towards them, the knife landing where Sirius' hand had once been. Mrs. Weasley exploded.

"FOR HEAVENS SAKE! THERE WAS NO NEED – I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS – JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP OUT YOUR WANDS FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"

Noel watched in amusement as Fred yanked the knife from the table and apologized to Sirius, who was laughing with Harry. Noel sighed, knowing she was long forgotten. Molly and Arthur were scolding Fred and George (mostly Molly) but stopped when she mentioned some kid named Percy, and silence overcame the room. Noel looked around in confusion, before gnawing on her lip. People had filed into the room to eat at some point (Noel didn't remember, really) so now, Lupin sat eating quietly.

Conversation struck up again when Mrs. Weasley began to inform Sirius about a possible boggart in a writing desk and doxies that inhabited some curtains. Sirius seemed less then interested. Noel sighed in exasperation, just pushing her food around on her plate with a bored expression.

"I don't believe we've met," the bushy-haired girl from before said, noticing her annoyance and attempting to be friendly, "I'm Hermione Granger." Noel grinned cheekily.

"Noel Black, of no relation to the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black," she recited, this time Sirius reciting it under his breath with a smirk.

"Are you American?" the red-headed boy asked, and Hermione scolded him,

"_Ron!_"

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes I am," she replied with a wide grin, "but my family isn't. Mum's Romanian, and my father is British." She shrugged.

"Well, why are you here?" Ron asked again, this time getting scolded by Hermione and his mother. Noel grinned.

"Daddy dearest thought it would be safest if I didn't stay with him at his house, that and I think he wanted to get rid of me." She explained, and Sirius grinned widely.

"Guess who her father is," he said, seemingly excited about outing Snape. The three seemed at a loss, so Sirius said smugly, "Snape."

The response was instant: Ron choked on his butterbeer and Hermione gasped in surprise, while Harry dropped his fork. Fred and George turned and looked at her with wide eyes, and Ginny gapped at her like she were an animal in the zoo. Noel grinned.

"Didn't know about me until two days ago," she said smugly, "Showed up on his porch with a sign that said 'Hello, I'm your Daughter'."

"…are you sure you're his?" Harry asked. Really, he could see no resemblance other then her hair and eye color, but other wise she looked nothing like him. Besides, she seemed too happy to even _possibly _be related to Snape.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said with a sigh, "Though I think he's trying to get rid of me; doesn't seem like one who likes company that much." Ron snorted.

"No, really?" he asked, and got a look from Hermione that said 'be polite or I'll hex you to oblivion', "So, why is your last name Black?"

"I took on my mothers last name," she said with a shrug, "Sounded cooler then 'Snape'. Made me sound like a dominatrix." Again, silence went through the room. The people who hadn't heard her say that looked at her with slight amount of horror, and Ginny looked confused.

"What's a dominatrix?"

-

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing save for Noel Black (of no relation to Sirius Black). Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I claim nothing save for my characters and the plot.

**A/N: **Ah, the joys of parenthood. Noel's cool, I like her. And Ginny said that because, well…Molly is her mother. I doubt she would let her know about that kind of things…does the Wizarding world even have dominatrixes? OMG what would wizard porn be like????? O_O That is very disturbing, I mean, some things normal porn says is disturbing (not that I've seen any), and with all that weird Wizarding lingo…OMG. OH. MY. GOD. ::dies::

**- B.E. Nomads**


	3. Hogwarts, Ho!

**Sudden Relation**

**Chapter Two: **Hogwarts, Ho!

'_I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection.' – Sigmund Freud_

Noel was bored the whole time she stayed at Grimmauld Place. Sure, there was the boggart, and Sirius was pretty cool, but honestly she was about to cry with relief when they got on the train to Hogwarts. Nothing could have made her happier at that moment.

And then, as she got off the train (she had managed to snag a whole compartment to herself, so she took the chance and used a muggle mp3 player, and danced around like she was insane), she was pulled aside by Professor McGonagall.

"You are Noel Snape, correct?" she asked briskly. Noel grimaced.

"I go by Noel Black. I took on my mothers last name," she said, and the Professor seemed shocked by her American accent, but hid it well.

"Well, either way, you are to go with the first years," she explained. Noel sighed; she was going to tower over _everyone. _She felt like banging her head on the wall, but seeing as how one, there was no wall around her, and two, it's made of stone, that would probably be a bad idea.

So, she saw where an elderly witch with close-cropped grey hair stood with a lantern, calling for the first years patiently and waltzed over with her hands in her pockets (she somehow managed to get a male uniform, most likely Ron or Harry's judging by the Gryffindor crests) and smiled politely at the Professor.

"Hey, I'm Noel Black; I transferred here from America," she introduced. The woman nodded.

"Ah, yes, Professor McGonagall informed me about you. Well, get in a boat, we'll get you up to the castle in no time," she said briskly. Noel felt the urge to stick her tongue out at her (not because of her personality, just one of those odd urges you get when you're bored) and strolled lazily over to the boats, and took a seat in one with a huff. The first years seemed to take an eternity to get to the boats, and she ended up setting with only one student, a small girl whose name was Rose Zeller. She seemed absolutely terrified and attempted to start up a conversation. Here's how it went:

"I-I-I'm R-Rose Z-Z-Zeller. P-P-Please to m-m-m-meet y-y-you."

Noel had a feeling her pierced face intimidate the poor little girl; she probably never saw a lip ring before, much less a nose ring, and a eyebrow piercing, and a lip ring. She was lucky she couldn't see her tongue ring, or her belly button ring, or her…well, some other peircings.

So she smiled at the girl, but otherwise kept quiet. Their boat was one of the first to reach land, so she leapt out and ran to the front, bouncing anxiously. Several first years looked at her in amazement, but they quickly made their way into the side chamber, where McGonagall waited with a frown. She gave her speech (Noel blocking it out 99 percent of the time; what did she care, really?) and soon, the first years made their way to the room. Unfortunately, McGonagall stopped her at the door.

"Ms. Snape-"

"Black,"

"Well, Ms. Black, you will be asked to wait here until we call you in," McGonagall explained. Noel tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"…why?" she asked, honestly confused.

"Because you will be introduced as a transfer student from America," she explained, and Noel paled.

"D-Does this really require that I have so much attention?" she asked, gnawing on her lip. McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Professor Snape said that this arrangement would be fine," she explained, and Noel felt the urge to curse her father to oblivion. She sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Ok, I understand," she murmured, and McGonagall left the door open a sliver so she would know when to enter the room. After the hat sang a song (that she actually paid attention to; I mean, how often were you going to hear a singing hat?) McGonagall began to call out the names, beginning with Abercrombie, Euan, and ending with Zeller, Rose. Noel straightened, and McGonagal cleared her throat.

"This year, we are proud to have a transfer student from America," she said, and several people began to whisper excitedly, mostly wondering if he/she was hot or not. "She will be starting in her fifth year, and is waiting outside." She hesitated, before looking towards the door.

"Black, Noel."

A girl screamed. Yes, she actually screamed. People gasped, and Noel sighed in annoyance before bursting through the door, gaining a lot of people's attention as she skipped up to the stool.

Again, Severus looked like he was going to kill himself.

"Sup?" Noel asked casually, causing McGonagall to frown slightly. Noel smiled before taking a seat, and the hat was lowered onto her head. She was only somewhat surprised when the hat started to whisper into her ear.

'_Ah, very interesting,' _the hat murmured, _'… You're brave and have plenty nerve, but not chivalrous enough for Gryffindor…and you don't believe in fairness, oh no, you are quite a bitter child. I wonder why…' _there was a beat of silence, _'an Occlumens, eh? You really don't want me in that door, do you?'_

"Just do your job, you ratty old hat," she whispered harshly, ignoring the stares sent her way. The hat chuckled.

'_But how can I if your mind is blocked off? Well, I suppose I can try…you aren't very tolerant either, so Hufflepuff is definitely out of the question. You're very smart, though very lazy as well, and definitely very creative and witty, so maybe Ravenclaw…and then there is Slytherin…while you have many of their qualities, you wouldn't succeed there at all…though I still can't be positive with the minimal insight you're giving me…'_

"Make up your fucking mind," she bit out, and the hat seemed to sigh.

'_Fine. Better be…RAVENCLAW!'_

Noel found it funny that there was sparse clapping from everyone, and they all seemed confused. She was willing to bet that all of the room thought she was going to be placed in Slytherin. Well, HA! She thought triumphantly, and she quickly made her way to the Ravenclaw table, setting with a grin.

"Just so you know, I'm of no relation to the House of Black in England," she explained, and the people around her relaxed.

"Oh, I knew that," a dreamy voice said, and she looked over to see a pretty blonde girl smiling kindly at her.

"Really? How?"

"You don't have the Black appearance," she explained, "The Black family is actually made up of clones in an attempt to keep their family pure." Noel smiled,

"So you're in to all these conspiracies too?" she asked, and the girl nodded.

"Yes; my father is the editor for the quibbler," the girl said, "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"I love the Quibbler!" Noel exclaimed with a smile, before Dumbledore stood, and began to speak. She listened, but in the middle a stout little professor who looked like a really ugly frog coughed, stood, and addressed the room.

"Thank you, Headmaster," the toad-like woman simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." She spoke, and Noel felt like stabbing herself in the ears. She was like the kindergarten teacher from hell. Her voice was high-pitched, breathy, and little-girlish. She sneered at her, and was glad to notice many other students (mostly Slytherins) were also sneering at the toad. The woman coughed again and chills went down Noel's spine, before she continued:

"Well, it's lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled and revealed pointed teeth, "and to see such happy little faces looking back at me!" Noel's eyebrows rose up on their own accord, her nostrils flared, and her lip twitched up in a silent snarl. It seemed she wasn't the only one to think this way; no one else looked happy to see her. Ms. Kindergarten Teacher continued: "I am very much looking foreword to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Noel tried, really she did, but she couldn't hold back a really loud, obnoxious cough. Severus didn't even look her way, and for a second, he actually looked pleased.

"I think I'd rather befriend a ravenous vampire," she said with distaste. Luna giggled, and Noel crossed her arms as the woman coughed (_"Hem, Hem"_) and continued, but her voice had gained a more businesslike quality and it seemed as if she had rehearsed these words in front of the mirror to get it right.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations less we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

At this point she turned and gave a little bow to the rest of the professors, none of which tried to return the gesture. Noel snorted behind her hand, and she then realized that she had no idea what this horrid woman's name was. She also pondered if the woman actually knew what the words she was using meant.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tired and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and chance, between tradition and innovation…"

People were fading out, and Noel wanted to hex her, to see if she would notice, but thought that maybe it would be a bad idea. The toad didn't seem to care, though, and kept on talking without hesitation.

"…because some changed will be for the better while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment, Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must me abandoned. Let us more foreword, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices out to be prohibited."

Noel wanted to cry out 'hallelujah' as she sat down and Dumbledore clapped politely. The staff took his lead, and I the students seemed to only then realize she had shut up, but when they went to clap, Dumbledore had stood and continued to speak as usual.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge," he said, "for that enlightening speech." Noel sighed and turned back to Luna with a smile.

"I have a feeling that your father is going to get a large article about Umbridge," she said, and Luna kept smiling her dreamy smile.

"Yes, I think that he'll start looking into her history files soon," Luna explained, "She reminds me of a Goozel."

"Ooh, what's that?" Noel asked eagerly.

"A creature that takes a shape of a woman, who's goal is to annoy everyone it sees," Luna explained. Noel could already feel several thousand plans hatching into her small, yet brilliant little mind. She held back an evil cackle, and instead watched as the plates filled themselves with food.

"Oooh, Fried Chicken!"

.

The next day was Monday, September 2nd, and it marked the starting of classes. Noel was tired after a sleepless night, and she had to say that many other people looked around the same. A small tap on her lower back caught her attention, and she turned to see Professor Flitwick smiling at her with a slip of paper in his hands.

"Ms. Black, if you could see me in my office after I finish passing these out?" he asked in his high pitched voice. Noel smiled politely and thanked him, taking the schedule and glancing over it.

Yup, completely full, as she expected. She smiled and folded it up before sticking it into her shirt. Unfortunately, she had been forced into a female uniform, and no longer had those lovely pockets. She sighed slightly and waited, listening half-heartedly as people showed each other their timetables. Another small tap on her back got her attention and Flitwick smiled before motioning his head towards the doors. She got the message before standing and following him out of the room. The walk was a quiet one, and Noel really didn't mind too much. They came to his office and the door swung open.

"Well, as you can see, you're schedule is very full," he explained as he walked over to his desk and began shuffling through his drawers. Noel nodded, and he continued, "So, we managed to get you a time turner in order for you to complete all twelve courses." Noel grinned and mentally danced.

"Thank you so much, professor," she said with a large smile. Flitwick chuckled before handing her the turner, the chain very long. Noel quickly shortened the chain before slipping it over her head and tucking it into her shirt.

"Now, after classes you'll need to turn it two times in order to get to your classes on time," Flitwick explained, "We're trusting that you will not abuse your power."

"Of course not, professor," Noel said in an innocent voice. Flitwick nodded with a proud smile.

"Yes, well, you might want to head out, breakfast is almost over," he closed. Noel nodded before turning and leaving the room. She took her schedule from her shirt and glanced at her first class, absently adjusting her bag. She frowned as she saw that she would have to put up with Umbridge first thing in the morning.

"Ew," she said blandly. She hurried up and ended up being the first to the classroom, Umbridge waiting patiently in the back of the room to watch as students filed in.

"Ah, good morning, Ms. Snape," she greeted in her simpering voice. Noel smiled politely, inwardly dieing.

"It's Black, Professor," Noel corrected, "I go by my mothers last name." Umbridge raised an eyebrow, and kept up her poisonous smile.

"Well, traditionally you should take on your fathers last name," she said, and Noel felt her fist clinch by her side.

"I only recently met my father," she said, her tone more clipped then before, "And have gone by Noel Black all of my life." Umbridge pursed her lips, but didn't push anymore. Noel took a seat in the front row and sat her bag next to her. Students began to filter in, and she passed the time by doodling on a spare bit of parchment. It ended up being a toad being attacked by a raven, tearing apart its limbs and using the legs to make fried frog legs. Finally, Umbridge's soft cough broke her from her concentration and she snuck the parchment back into her bag.

"Wands away," the professor said, "You will not be needing them in this class." The Students hesitated, before doing as she said. Noel felt wariness build up in her chest. That was almost never a good sign. She barely listened as Umbridge went over what their O.W.L.s were, and only perked up when they were instructed to open their book, 'Defensive Magic Theory' by William Slinkhard, and read the first chapter, 'Basic for Beginners'. Noel furrowed her eyebrows she didn't know that fifth years would be considered beginners. She barely read the first line when she raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Black?" Umbridge asked in a sickening voice, her eyebrow arched expectantly. Noel cleared her throat before speaking.

"Well, I was wondering when we would be practicing any defensive spells," she asked cautiously. Umbridge kept smiling, as if she had expected someone to ask this question.

"It is the ministries opinion that if you have a theoretical knowledge, then you should be able to properly perform the spells," she explained.

"But Professor, some students find that they best learn through trial and error, and if you're not going to try and make sure that your students are learning in a way that suits them, then there is really no point in taking this class." She explained in a monotonous voice. Umbridge's face darkened slightly.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for questioning my methods," she said. Noel bit down on her lip. Umbridge continued, "Any student should be capable of learning to use and master defensive spells simply by learning the incantation and proper wand movements."

"Some people can't pronounce Latin without help, and if you aren't willing to help us learn-."

"Students will raise their hands in my class," Umbridge snapped.

"Professor, we need to be prepared for what the real world holds!" Noel said, her voice rising above what would be considered appropriate.

"What on earth is out there?" Umbridge asked, her eyebrows arched, "If you are speaking of You-Know-Who-"

"He is not the only dark wizard out there!" Noel burst, her eyes wide as she almost sat up out of her seats, "there are people with the same motives as him, who will go to the same lengths-."

"Who in there right mind would go after children?" Umbridge asked, her voice sounding as if she were talking to a five year old. Noel hissed out angrily.

"I am not five years old, and you will not talk to me as such!" she snapped, and Umbridge was too surprised to talk. Noel continued, "The answer is that there are people out there who are not in their right minds! There are people who take pleasure in torturing people! If you knew anything about humans you would realize this! Even muggles are aware that there are people out there who will kidnap you, kill you, rape you, and turn you into a victim! Into a random statistic!"

"We are of a higher society then muggles," Umbridge began. Noel stood in her seat and slammed her hands down onto the desk with a resounding smack.

"WE ARE STILL HUMANS!" Noel bellowed, her eyes burning with anger, "We share the same thought processes, the same chemical make up, the same basic needs! Look, I am not saying Voldemort is back. I'm saying that there are people out there who will try and hurt us! If we cannot defend ourselves, then the body count will rise and we will all begin to live in fear! There are bad things out in the world, and it is definitely not just sunshine and rainbows, as you seem to believe!"

"Detention!" Umbridge screamed, her voice echoing through the room while Noel glared at her. Umbridge calmed her face, but it was still very eerie to see, "I am much older then you, Ms. Black, and I believe it is fair to say that I have a better understanding of people and their thoughts." There was silence while Noel stared her down, and Umbridge began to smile in success. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Have you ever been abused?" Noel asked calmly, her eyes sparking in fury, "Have you ever been on the receiving end of the Cruciatus Curse? Have you ever been neglected, thrown into a closet and starved for weeks?"

"No, but I highly doubt that anyone in this room has ever been through such terrible atrocities," Umbridge stuttered slightly and she tried to desperately cling to her ground, which was quickly disappearing. Noel growled, the sound startling the people around her.

"You need to stop assuming you know everything," she warned, "I'm old enough to know that there are people wandering free, who are definitely not in their right mind."

"Detention, Ms. Snape," Umbridge hissed, "Starting tonight. I will be speaking to your father, and he will without a doubt take the necessary steps to discipline you."

Noel grabbed her satchel and spat on the ground at Umbridge's feet.

"My name is Noel Black, not Noel Snape," she said angrily, "Good day to you."

And she walked out of the door with a dozen eyes glued to her back in awe, and fear. Her heels clicked along the ground as she hurried through the building. She passed by Ravenclaw's hourglass and saw that one hundred points had been deducted, putting them in the negatives. She knew that Umbridge had something to do with it, but at this point she didn't give a damn. She hurried down several more stairs until she was at her fathers office. She barged in without knocking and wasn't surprised that he was absent. She took a seat in front of his desk, and waited.

.

Severus was hoping for a good day. The first class he had was a group of first years who he easily scarred, and he was enjoying a nice and quiet hour. He had no homework or potions to grade yet, and he knew it would be one of few quiet times. He watched his students with hawk-like eyes, and was about to berate one of the more fidgety first years when the door burst open and a frazzled Umbridge stepped into the room with an oddly sadistic smile on her face.

"Severus, I need to talk with you about your daughter," she said without preamble. The class all looked up, identical looks of surprise: _this man had a daughter? This man had had sex? Damn._

"I assume this could not wait until my break, Dolores?" Severus asked in a dry tone, annoyance well hidden. Umbridge bristled, but kept up her sugary sweet persona.

"Well, any responsible father would want to know when their daughter disrupted the class," she said innocently, "Unless, of course, you have better things to do?"

Severus felt the vein in his temple begin to throb, and he wondered why the gods hated him so. He stopped that train of thought, though, as he began to list off a number of things that would certainly be considered 'pissing in the karma pool'.

'_But surely all this spy work has to take care of something…'_

"Why don't we step outside?" Severus asked in a strained voice. Umbridge didn't budge and began talking.

"You daughter not only questioned my teaching abilities, but insulted me repeatedly and walked out on the class within thirty minutes of entering, instilling fear into her classmates with rubbish about serial killers and rapists." Severus raised an eyebrow but refrained from mentioning that her teaching ability was more then lacking, and that if Noel was anything like him (which he had already doubted) then she would definitely be able to understand what was considered 'rubbish' and 'truth' better then the toad in front of him could.

But of course, he refrained from mentioning any of that.

"It would be safe to assume that you have given her a detention?" he asked slowly, his voice full of barely concealed venom. Umbridge didn't notice, and nodded.

"But I think it would be prudent, as her father-."

"What I think is prudent and what you think is prudent are two entirely different things," Severus interrupted, "Now, next time you need to inform me of Noel's misdemeanors, it would be much obliged if you were to wait until I have a break before bursting into my classroom unannounced, and disrupting my students." He sent a look to his first years, who all quickly looked back down at their books with innocent expressions. Severus nearly sneered at the sight.

Umbridge bristled angrily, "Well, I believe I might know children more then you!" Severus raised an eyebrow and sneered.

"Oh? You've had children? I was under the assumption that you didn't like children," he said, and Umbridge's face heated up. Severus continued, placing a hand on her back and pushing her towards the still open door.

"Now, I suggest you keep from criticizing my parenting skills when you have yet to have any kids of your own," he said. She was outside of the door now, and she turned to speak, but was interrupted, "Good day to you."

He closed the door with a sneer, and turned quickly before marching back to his desk. The students didn't dare to look as if they were interested. Severus knew that he should have (probably) been a bit more polite, but she had seemed determined to criticize him in front of an audience, and why not return the favor? He was silent for a moment, before sighing.

He really shouldn't have done that.

When the end of the class came around, he entered his office only to see that Noel was setting there, looking as if she were close to tears. Severus hade never been particularly fond of beating around the bush (unless it was when he was talking to Potter; he was just so easy to infuriate…), so he decided to get straight to the point.

"Why are you in my office?" he asked bluntly. Noel jumped in surprise and turned, offering a small smile that definitely did not meet her eyes, but he didn't particularly care.

"Oh, um…I walked out on Umbridge-."

"I am well aware of that," Severus sneered, causing her to shrink back into her seat. He momentarily wondered what happened to her spunk, but then remembered something: he didn't really care, "She barged into my classroom and attempted to make a complete fool of me by rambling on a list of things you had managed to do in less then half an hour." He raised an eyebrow, and Noel glared at him.

"She's not even going to show us how to use defensive spells!" She cried angrily, tears blooming in her eyes, "How the hell are we going to survive when we get out of Hogwarts if we can't even protect ourselves! I'm not even saying that the Dark Lord is the only problem in the world! There are all sorts of people who aren't in their right mind and get a perverse enjoyment from torturing other people!" She turned back and faced his desk quickly, glaring, "Sorry for the outburst."

Severus sighed, while he took a seat in front of her, crossing his hands in front of him as he thought over what he had just heard. He had a feeling that the Umbridge woman wouldn't do much when it came to teaching defense, but really he didn't know that was the extent that she was willing to go to. He turned over an idea for a moment, before sighing.

"Seeing as how you are under more severe circumstances then most students in the castle, and that you are my daughter," he sneered slightly, still not wanting to believe that she was his, "I think it would be beneficial if I were to take over you Defense Against the Dark Arts studies." Her head snapped up at him with wide eyes.

"Wh-What? Really?" she asked. Snape sneered, causing her to sink back into her seat.

"Do not think that I am doing this because I want to," he explained, "but seeing as how you are at constant risk of being discovered by the Dark Lord, it would be unwise of me not to at least try and protect you. You will still be required to go to your classes, and pass them." Noel nodded, before grinning suddenly.

"Well, you need to get to class, or else you'll be late and all your students will ridicule you!" she chirped. Severus sneered.

"They wouldn't dare," he countered dully. She shrugged, and his eyes narrowed, "Don't you have a class to attend?" She smirked.

"Actually, yes, I do," she said, and Severus hesitated as his schedule popped into his mind.

"You have potions next," he said immediately. She nodded with a small smirk.

"But I also need to head to History of Magic," she said. Severus narrowed his eyes, and she pulled her schedule from her shirt and handed it to him. He unfolded it and observed her overload of classes, and seemed to understand.

"They gave you a time turner?" he asked, and she nodded. He sighed, "Why would they trust someone like you with something so powerful?"

"Why shouldn't they?" she asked, snatching her schedule from his hands, causing him to glare at her, "Go on and head to your class, I need to give this baby a few turns," she motioned vaguely towards her neck before standing. Severus sneered again before motioning for her to vacate his office. She shrugged and loped out. Severus stood before walking briskly towards his door, closing the door behind him with a wave of his wand.

"I'll see you in class," he said monotonously, not looking back as she twisted her time turner and disappeared from sight.

.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing save for Noel Black (of no relation to Sirius Black). Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I claim nothing save for my characters and the plot.

**A/N:** …I named Noel after my dog, a three pound Chihuahua that runs away at loud noises, but barks at dogs ten times her size. Ah, such a silly little thing.

So…you kinda see a darker side to Noel then her happy self. She obviously has some secrets. MUAHA!

OK, I'm confused about double classes. At first I though it was just a longer class, but at HP-lexicon Harry's schedule says that it's the same length as hist. of magic, which isn't labled as a double class. So for this story, I'm going to assume that double classes mean that all the houses are present, not just two houses. The only thing I'm changing is double DADA, since I didn't want Noel to be in the same class as Harry.

So, whattaya think? Please review!

B.E. Nomads


	4. I Must Respect My Superiors

**Sudden Relation**

**Chapter Three: **I Must Respect My Superiors

Noel was very, very tempted to skip out on her detention with Umbridge. She was very tempted to tell her where she could shove her precious 'Defensive Magical Theory', and where she could go.

But then she remembered what Severus had said, about passing her classes, and really he was the only family she had. She bit down on her lip as she navigated the hallways, and came to a stop at Umbridge's door. She swallowed. She had never had to make anyone proud before, she had never really had anyone to make proud.

'_Well, if I want to be a better person, I better start now,' _she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in," the toad's voice called from the other side immediately after her fist connected with the wood. Noel scowled, before schooling her face and pushing the door open and stepping into the room. She was blinded for a moment as she saw the abundance of pink, and she felt like ripping her eyes from their sockets. The walls were pink, and covered with little plates with pictures of annoying, mewling kittens that each reacted to her appearance. There was a table sat aside where Noel assumed that she would be setting. Umbridge stared at her with a small smile toying at the corners of her mouth.

"You're late, Ms. Snape," Professor Umbridge simpered, "I would have assumed, seeing as how your father is always so punctual, that I would be seeing you here five minutes ago." Noel glanced at the clock and blinked in surprise.

"It just turned five o'clock," Noel observed, "I'm on time." Umbridge glanced at the clock, and the minute hand moved to one past five.

"Well, seeing as how we have wasted a minute, I'm afraid that you'll have to stay longer then I planned," she said innocently, tutting under her breath. Noel clenched her fists at her side: she had the perfect shot, if only she could punch her without getting another detention…

"You'll come here tomorrow at eight o'clock instead," the Toad's voice took her from her thoughts, and Noel raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "I have another student who's detention is much more…necessary then yours."

"You speak as if this detention is going to change my disposition," Noel barked out before she could stop herself. Umbridge raised an eyebrow, and smiled. Noel shivered as apprehension went down her spine.

"Oh, it is guaranteed to improve your behavior, Ms. Snape," Umbridge cooed. She briskly motioned to the small desk, "You are to sit here. I want you to write 'I must respect my superiors' until I deem it time to stop." Noel raised her eyebrows and barely kept herself from criticizing her. She remembered her promise to herself, and after one quick breath she had seated herself and moved to pull out her quill.

"Put that away," Umbridge said quickly, "You will be using one of my quills." Noel grimaced, already sensing that something was amiss, but did as instructed. It was very painful for her to do, seeing as how she was used to breaking the rules, not following them, but again she reminded herself that she was going to attempt to make her father proud, even if he seemed less then pleased to have her around.

She took the quill in her hand and observed it quickly. It was long, thin, and black. The point was extremely sharp, sharp enough so that it looked as if it could easily tear through someone's skin. Noel pursed her lips as many insults ran through her head, but otherwise she just glanced back up at Umbridge, who was grinning sadistically.

"Where's the ink?" Noel asked bluntly.

"You won't be needing any," Umbridge quipped as she turned her back to her and observed her kitten plates. Noel swallowed down her instincts, which screamed at her to drop the quill and run, before placing the tip on the paper and began to write in her best calligraphy.

There was a stinging sensation in the back of her hand as she reached the fifth line, and she grimaced before glancing at it. She was surprised to see her handwriting carved into the back of her hand, reading 'I must respect my superiors'. She growled deep in her throat, and Umbridge turned with a smile playing on her lips.

"Is something the matter?" Umbridge asked innocently. Noel glared down at her paper and felt her jaw clench angrily.

"Not at all, _Professor_," she snarled under her breath. Umbridge didn't notice and turned back around, finally taking a seat. Noel braced herself, and continued writing her best calligraphy.

If she was going to scar, then she would make sure it was as pretty as possible.

She was released from the pink chamber ten minutes before nine o'clock, and her hand was bleeding steadily. She didn't get nearly as many lines as one would expect, but her sure strokes made it nearly excruciating, and only served to deepen the scars. Noel didn't realize it, but she had tears slowly streaming down her face as she began her descent to the dungeons. Even though she belonged in Ravenclaw tower, she needed to get something to stop the bleeding before she fainted from blood loss.

"Come in," Severus' monotonous voice called from the other side of his office door. Noel pushed the door open with her other hand and Severus lifted his head, raising an eyebrow, "What are you doing-?" He was cut off as she lifted her hand and showed him her bloody hand, and he immediately stood and walked towards her.

"What happened?" he asked lowly, taking out his wand and murmuring _"Episkey." _When nothing happened, he frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"This is what Umbridge does for detention," Noel whispered under her breath, "She makes you write lines with a quill that uses your blood for ink." She was still crying, but her voice didn't waver. Severus raised his eyebrows, before murmuring a spell and clearing the blood away from her hand. He read the inscription and raised an eyebrow.

"You used calligraphy," he commented dryly, "That most likely made it more painful." Noel opened her mouth to respond, but the bell indicating curfew rang. Noel hissed out angrily, but Severus just sighed.

"I'll have to escort you to your common room," he said with a frown, "I'll give you a blood clotting potion so it will scab over, but otherwise there is nothing I can do."

"Are you sure?" Noel pleaded, catching him by surprise, "I don't want any more scars." Severus just watched her for a moment, before shaking his head.

"The only thing I know would erase most damage from sight, and Umbridge will just be as hard on you and you'll end up in worse condition then you are now," he explained. Noel clenched her eyes shut, but worrying her bottom lip.

"I'm going to need a blood replenishing too," she said, "I've lost a lot of blood." She swayed on her feet, and Severus quickly grabbed onto her shoulder and waited for her to regain her balance. She nodded, and he motioned towards a seat.

"Sit down; I don't need to explain why I'm carrying an unconscious student to the hospital wing," he sneered, and Noel flinched but did as instructed. She waited patiently as he grabbed two vials down from his private stores and placed them down in front of her. They both looked similar, and the only way to tell the difference between the two was the labels, one saying '_BC' _and the other reading '_BR'._ She took the blood replenishing first, wincing as it burned her throat, followed almost immediately after the blood clotting potion. Severus then handed her some gauze. She didn't wrap her hand too tightly, not wanting the bandages to stick, and let out a sigh of relief. Severus handed her some more gauze.

"So you don't have to go to the hospital wing to replace your bandages," he explained. She thanked him softly and stowed the roll into her satchel. She waited a moment until she was sure she could walk before she stood and pushed his chair back under his desk. He gave her an impatient look as she picked up her satchel, and she gave a small nod, and soon he was leading her back to her common room. They reached the knocker, and Noel turned to thank him.

"Don't get any more detentions," he said simply, before turning and stalking off as quickly as he had come. Noel felt her jaw drop open slightly, before tears began to build up. She quickly turned back to the knocker.

"My life is often a volume of grief, your help is needed to turn a new leaf. Stiff is my spine and my body is pale, but I'm always ready to tell a tale. What am I?" The knocker asked. Noel barely hesitated before answering, "A book," in a dull voice. The knocker nodded, and allowed her into the common room. She walked past all of the other students who didn't care to spare her a glance. She walked up the stares and softly opened and closed the door to her dormitory. No one else had gone to sleep yet, and the dormitory was empty. She was silent as she striped down and changed into her pajamas, before setting on her bed with her legs crossed and her head bowed.

'_What did I do to disappoint him so much? I barely met him, and he looks at me like I'm a big fuck up, like I'm not even worth his time…'_

She fell backward on her bed and observed the ceiling dully, counting cracks in an attempt to distract herself: it didn't work, and she groaned angrily and dug the heels of her hands into her eyes. Her breathing hitched, and a few stray tears leaked from her eyes.

"S-Stupid git," she murmured, before turning onto her stomach and burying her face in her pillow and, eventually, falling asleep.

.

Noel awoke around seven in the morning, determined to make Snape's life a living hell as long as she could. Anger had swelled up in her with a vengeance, and the only thing that could quell it was lashing out at the perpetrator. She remembered her schedule and cackled softly: she had Potions first thing, as well as Herbology. She hesitated. She needed to plan this out. So, she got dressed, using her tie as a belt instead of a tie. She grabbed her satchel before leaving the dormitory and spotting Luna in the common room, watching the window with a dazed expression.

"G'morning, Luna," she said cheerfully. Luna angled her body slightly to face her, with a dreamy smile.

"Good morning," she said blissfully, "The sun is unusually bright today. I think that the wrackspurts will be more active now."

"Wrackspurts?" Noel asked curiously, coming to stand beside her and looking out the window curiously; indeed, the sun was very bright today.

"Yes, they like to float into peoples ear and make their brains go fuzzy," Luna explained, "They tend to be the reason students pay less attention in class, or walk into walls."

"Wow, Wrackspurts must really like my ears then!" Noel said with a grin, "I walk into walls all of the time!" Luna smiled at her but returned to the window. Noel kept smiling, "Well, I'm heading down to breakfast; I'm craving waffles."

"Watch out for Barnails," Luna cautioned, "They tend to like syrup; they eat away at you brain cells until you're reduced to an infancy state." Noel's back stiffened slightly, and she smiled, though her eyes didn't sparkle like normal.

"Maybe I'll stick with some nice fruits then," she said, "I'll see you later."

She didn't stick around to hear Luna's response. She hurried out of the common room and to the great hall, and turned too early when she got to the great hall, causing her to ram her shoulder into the doorframe.

"Damn wrackspurts!" She said angrily, rubbing her shoulder with a grimace and ignoring all the wide eyed stares aimed at her from the first years and the fifth years, and even a few years in between. She warily observed the room before taking a seat, and observed the first year in front of her. She had a very small build and looked as if a small amount of pressure would snap her in half. She had curly white-blond hair that ended at her chin and large, baby-blue eyes that reminded Noel of a baby.

"Oi, why are so many people staring at me?" Noel asked curiously. The girl gulped.

"W-Well, Professor Umbridge barged in during Professor Snape's first year class a-and mentioned you being his d-daughter…" she said shyly. Noel sighed.

"Dammit, now everyone's going to avoid me," Noel murmured, before grabbing an apple and taking a bite. She watched the first year curiously for a moment, before pointing at her, "You, what's your name?"

"F-Faith Barbu," the girl stuttered. Noel watched her for a moment with a calculating expression, before smiling kindly.

"How would you like to be my apprentice?" she asked, causing Faith to tilt her head in confusion.

"O-Of what?" she questioned. Noel shrugged.

"Of everything; magic, personality, hobbies, whatever. Basically, how would you like to hang out some time?" she simplified with a smile. Faith hesitated before smiling and nodding. Noel's smile widened, "Excellent! Right now, I plan on making Snape's life a living hell."

"Why?" Faith asked innocently. Noel hesitated, before smiling.

"Why not?"

Faith giggled, and Noel felt pride burst up inside of her; Faith seemed like a good kid, and she was very adorable. It made Noel just want to pinch her cheeks and squeeze the life out of her. She settled with ruffling her hair and offering her a bite of her apple, which Faith turned down politely.

"Okay, so I have Snape first thing and I need to think of things that will annoy him," Noel explained. Faith hummed slightly as they both began to think of ideas.

"Well, he doesn't seem to like much of anything," Faith said nervously. Noel sighed.

"I know, but we have to think of something he _hates."_ She said in determination.

"You mean besides Potter?" Faith asked with a raised eyebrow. Noel felt a spark of inspiration, and laughed ingeniously.

"Faith, you're bloody brilliant!" she complimented, causing the first year to blush.

"Th-thanks, but what did I do?" she asked curiously. Noel smiled and shook her head.

"You started an epiphany! Congratulations!" Noel said, before cheering loudly. Several people looked her way, but didn't say anything. Noel cackled, and Faith turned slightly apprehensive, but smiled shyly. Noel glanced at her watch, before nodding.

"I've got myself a Gryffindor to catch," she said, her gaze sweeping over the great hall until she saw the golden trio. She cackled softly, before saying goodbye to Faith and skipping over to Gryffindor table and taking a seat beside Harry.

"Sup, Harry?" she asked quickly, startling the three.

"Er…Hello, Noel," Harry responded awkwardly. Though they had lived together at Grimmauld Place for a few weeks, they hadn't actually talked much and it was slightly awkward to know that her father was one of his least-favorite teachers.

"I need you to do me a favor," she said softly under her breath.

"…what?" he asked cautiously. She coughed into her fist.

"Well, Daddy dearest has gotten on my nerves and I decided I want to get some sort of revenge," she admitted, "and I know one thing that will completely piss him off, and maybe give him an attitude adjustment." Harry shook his head quickly.

"He already hates me," he said, "there is no way I'm going to be able to go through they year if I piss him off now." Noel sighed and pouted.

"Please, Harry? I'll never ask you to help me again!" she begged, "I'll do anything you want!" Harry sighed.

"Fine. But I don't want involved in one of your schemes ever again," he said. Noel nodded with a large smile.

"Of course! Now, I need you to come with me," She didn't wait for an answer before grabbing his hand and dragging him down a few hallways, stopping and turning back, "Okay, Daddy Dearest always passes through this hallway to get down to the dungeons," she explained, "Tell me, how many birds have you snogged?"

"What?" Harry asked quickly, "you want me to snog you!"

"It won't hurt," Noel said with a roll of her eye, "I swear, you won't even notice my tongue ring-"

"This is complete barmy!" Harry said in a panicky voice, "Snape'll kill me!"

"Oh, I doubt it," Noel snorted, "Look, I won't ever ask you for anything ever again, and you don't even have to count it as a kiss! Simply…giving me a dental exam." Harry looked at her incredulously. She sighed, "Please?"

"No!"

The sound of footsteps came towards them, and Noel could hear the faint _swish _of a clock. Before Harry could react, she grabbed the front of the robes and twisted them around so her back was pressed against the wall. She yanked his hands down her hips, a bit lower then some would consider 'proper'. She wound her hands in his hair, whispered a quick sorry, before yanking his face down to hers and prying his lips open with her tongue. Harry was much too surprised to react as she took complete control, even going as far as to wrap her legs around his middle.

"Close your eyes, fucktard, you look like a fish," she hissed. He did so, mostly because it was too late to go now, when the footsteps neared them.

"Potter, Black."

Noel pulled away, gasping theatrically, before glancing at her father innocently, who was still walking towards them

"Yes?" she asked innocently. Harry looked mortified (technically, he had just been molested in the hallway) and Severus looked like he was smelling something foul.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," he said monotonously, glaring at both of them. Noel waited for him to blow up, do something fatherly, but to her anger he walked right on past, leaving her with her legs wrapped around Harry. She hissed out angrily, before dropping down from him and crossing her arms in a huff. He hadn't even stopped his pace, hadn't even faltered.

"Can…can we not mention this to anyone?" Harry asked slowly, trying to block it from his memory. Noel raised an eyebrow.

"I know I'm a good snog," she said blandly, "but obviously I'm not important enough for it to matter!" she smacked him and huffed off, leaving Harry completely confused, with a burning cheek. He sighed in defeat before heading back to the Great Hall.

"Girls," he murmured.

To say Noel was furious would be an understatement. She sat on the couch in Ravenclaw Tower, ignoring the looks sent her way as the bell rang to indicate the beginning of first period. She felt tears build up from her anger, and she punched the couch angrily.

"What is his malfunction!" she screamed. She was breathing heavily, before she glanced at her watch. Class had started two minutes ago. She whimpered, before grabbing her bag and booking it down to Herbology. She ended up setting beside Lisa Turpin and Padma Patil, both of whom she had a low tolerance for. Luckily, Professor Sprout let her off of the hook because of her time turner, and had assumed that she had gotten a bit behind.

Noel didn't go to potions, and instead headed straight to Transfiguration with Gryffindor. Harry still seemed a bit confused, but otherwise she didn't really find him mentioning what had happened, though Ron and Hermione both looked at her strangely.

Lunch was terrible, and the only good thing that came of it was setting beside Faith, who was shyly picking at her food.

"H-How did you plan go?" Faith asked timidly. Noel scowled.

"Terribly. He didn't even care."

Faith made a soft 'oh' with her mouth, before looking at her sympathetically. She didn't mention it again, and Noel was thankful for her soft chatter about nothing, and her avoidance of mentioning potions and the like. Her attitude was actually improving, when she saw her schedule and discovered that she had to put up with Umbridge. Her hand began to sting and she looked down at her bandaged hand.

"Noel? What happened to your hand?" Faith asked softly, eyes filled with worry. Noel shrugged.

"Detention with Umbridge," she said angrily, "Promise me something, Faith. Promise me that, no matter how stupid Umbridge's class gets, or how annoyed you get, do not get yourself in detention with her." Faith watched her for a moment, and seemed like she was twice her age.

"I promise," Faith said softly, with a smile, "How can I help you out in secret if I keep getting in trouble?" Noel smiled at her, and felt her heart warm in adoration. It didn't matter that they barely knew each other, or that Faith was only eleven. She felt as if she had found something to protect.

"Can you maybe make me another promise?" Noel asked. Faith nodded. Noel grimaced, "Don't turn out like me."

She didn't give Faith a chance to respond and stood before walking out of the hall, feeling a pair of eyes boring into her back.

Noel managed to sit through the rest of her classes like a good student, and took notes on whatever the teachers said. She was polite, and she knew that she had most of the teachers wrapped around her pinky, especially Professor Flitwick. He was proud to have a student attempting to get twelve O.W.L.s, and he thought she was the sweetest girl, despite her pierced face. She almost chuckled every time she thought about the initial reactions to her face.

And then her good day came to a screeching halt as seven thirty rolled around, and Noel found herself heading down to Umbridge's office for her detention. She reached the door at Seven Forty-five, and waited for ten minutes when the door opened and Harry came out with a murderous expression and a bleeding hand.

"Hey Harry," she said softly, causing him to start in surprise and look at her. She was silent as she handed him a blood clotting potion and gauze. He wouldn't need the replenishing potion, because he didn't write as pretty. He raised an eyebrow.

"The blood clotting potion is to make sure it scabs over," she said, "and you obviously know what the bandages are for." He smirked slightly in amusement, before nodding.

"Thanks," he said.

"and I'm sorry about this morning," she continued, "I didn't mean anything by it…I was just annoyed and I took my anger out on you." He just nodded, murmuring an 'its okay', before walking off again. Noel then entered the office and saw Umbridge watching her with satisfaction.

"I was afraid you would be late again, Ms. Snape," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "How is you hand coming along? I'm sure you father would know of some sort of magic to heal it for you."

"Actually, he didn't," Noel bit out, though she didn't know why she was defending him, "He simply gave me a blood clotting potion and some gauze so it could scab over." Umbridge hummed slightly, staring at her fist.

"You did quite a number on your hand yesterday, Ms. Snape," she said, tapping her fingers on the table, "And you hand really was quite pretty. What a pity." Noel hissed slightly, and Umbridge ignored it, "Today, I think, seeing how much your behavior improved, you will be happy to find that Professor McGonagall needed some papers sorted through, and since you had already served one detention with me, I thought you would do well to serve your last detention with her."

Relief flooded through Noel, and she simply nodded in understanding. Umbridge smiled, and waved her off.

"Now, McGonagall is expecting you. I hope to hear a good report." She ordered. It only took Noel two seconds, and she was out of the office with tears burning at the corners of her eyes.

That woman was going to regret ever coming to Hogwarts.

.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing save for Noel Black (of no relation to Sirius Black). Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I claim nothing save for my characters and the plot.

**A/N:** Because every superhero needs a sidekick. O[]O And Noel is PISSED. This is just the begun a long, long battle between Noel, and Snape. MUAHAHA!

**- B.E. Nomads**


	5. Silly Severus Snape

**Sudden Relation**

**Chapter Four: **Silly Severus Snape

_My father didn't tell me how to live; he lived, and let me watch him do it. ~Clarence Budington Kelland_

Noel had never been a big Quidditch fan. When she was younger, her mother had hated the sport and banned it from the house, leaving Noel to find out what she could from a few Wizarding children that lived nearby, and that wasn't much. She hummed jovially as she made her way down to the Quidditch pitch with a broom balanced on her shoulder. She had snagged the broom from a drunken traveler on her way to Spinners End, and she was pleasantly surprised to find that it was a pretty expensive broom, nothing like a Nimbus or a Firebolt, but it was good.

"Are you sure you want to try out?" Faith asked softly from beside her, her head reaching Noel's elbow, "You did say that you've never played before."

"It could be fun," Noel reasoned, "I mean, hitting people without getting in trouble sounds pretty fucking awesome!" Faith sighed, smiling slightly, but headed to the stands while Noel continued on to the pitch with a large smile. A few second and third years who were trying out took one look at her, before backing away and hiding behind the remaining team, who all looked faintly amused.

Roger Davies, a rather handsome Seventh year was the captain and he shot a few looks towards the Seeker, Cho Chang. Davies was a chaser along with sixth year Matthew Chambers, a blonde with black, soulless eyes, and the only other member was beater Jason Samuels, a fifth year with curly brown hair and baby blue eyes.

"You're Noel Snape, correct?" Davies asked, eyeing her lip ring with curiosity. She flashed him a toothy grin and licked her lip; forget handsome, he was _hot._

"Well, generally I go by Noel Black, but you can call me whatever you like," she said nonchalantly. He grinned, and a few other people frowned slightly as they thought she was flirting just to get a spot on the team.

"I think I like Black more," he said, "It seems to roll of the tongue." He winked at her and she giggled, before joining the group of Ravenclaws awaiting their chance to try out. Davies cleared his throat before he began to speak to everyone.

"Okay! To get things started I'm splitting you into groups of seven and you'll each be sent to the pitch and go against another team," he explained, "I'll pick out those that stick out, and after we clean out the rubbish we'll work our way down to the best. Got it?" The wannabes (as Noel called them in her head, even though she was one of them) all responded and Davies made quick work or the groups.

Noel looked at her group with slight interest. She was on a team with a fifth year who was very thin and tall with brown hair, a small mousy second year girl who looked like she were about to faint, two non-descript girls who were giggling and eyeing all the boys in interest, a burly seventh year with blonde hair, and a larger girl with thick rimmed glasses, which constantly fell down her nose.

"I'm Jeremy Stretton," the thin Burnet introduced himself to Noel, "I'm trying out for chaser."

"Noel Black," she responded with a wink, "Beater." He whistled slightly under his breath.

"Think you can do it?" he asked, "Beaters need to have some strength, and they get some of the worst injuries." Noel smirked and flexed her arms in a playful manner, kissing her bicep.

"My arms may look small, but I can pack one hell of a punch," she said coyly, "I hope you aren't on the receiving end for your own sake." He chuckled and shook his head in amusement, and the two girls gave their names in a practiced sequence.

"I'm Amy-."

"-and I'm Beth. Chasers. Pleasure to meet you boys," the girl smirked and winked at the burly teen, who grinned and returned the gesture.

"Andrew Sutherland, Beater," he introduced. The larger girl smiled weakly and the two bitches (as Noel called them) giggled slightly, pointing obtrusively at her. The girl blushed and looked at the ground before pushing up her glasses.

"Jessica Garrish, Keeper," she murmured softly. Noel could see the girls self esteem take a nose dive and crash into the ground with a resounding 'BOOM'. She hissed under her breath, before smiling at her.

"Pleasure to meet you," Noel said, glaring angrily at Amy and Beth, who immediately distracted themselves. Jeremy looked confused for a moment, but didn't say anything. The mousy girl squeaked.

"A-A-Alyssa Mark," she stuttered, before looking down at the ground, "Seeker." Noel noticed that none of the returning team members were in their group, and were instead placed somewhere on the other four teams separate from each other, most likely to make it more fair.

Their team was the last to go and faced off against the team with Cho Chang. A large portion of those trying out had been kicked out rather quickly, leaving behind the original team members and a few newbies. Noel took a deep breath before their team mounted and flew off towards the center. Davies was perched on his broom with the quaffle while the bludgers were flying around them.

"Ready? GO!" He tossed up the quaffle, and Noel cackled before tightening her grip on the bat.

"This is going to be easy as pie," she said.

The game was intense. Noel was quick, and she wasn't lying about her strength; she knocked one of Cho's beaters off of his broom and sent him crashing into the floor with a broken arm. After the mini-match was over Davies sent Alyssa, Jessica, Amy and Beth packing along with several other people Noel didn't know. It was now down to Noel versus Andrew for the only open spot as beater since Jason had already been given spot number one. Jeremy and Matthew Chambers were named the other two chasers, a sixth year named Grant Page was the keeper, and Cho snagged the spot as seeker.

"Okay, here's the deal," Davies explained, "there will be targets set up to fly around the pitch. It's your job to hit them as they get close to the goals. First up will be Sutherland, got it?" Andrew nodded and mounted his broom with no time to waste, and in the end took out five of seven targets. Noel, on the other hand, managed to get all of the targets with ease. Davies grinned.

"The spot goes to Black!" he said, "Way to go!" Andrew snarled under his breath and sulked off, while Noel felt her chest swell with pride. She grinned at her new team mates, while on the inside she felt like cackling.

'_Take that, daddy dearest. Slytherin is going to burn. Crash and burn, baby!'_

.

Noel hummed as she sat down at breakfast two days later, and Faith raised her eyebrows slightly, but otherwise kept reading her newspaper, frowning all the while. Noel grabbed an apple and took a bite, when Faith gasped.

"Sirius Black has been spotted," she said softly, eyes wide in fear. Noel dropped her apple on the plate and snatched the paper from the girls hands and began reading quickly.

"'_The Ministry of Magic has reviewed a tip-off from a reliable source that mass-murderer Sirius Black…blahby blahby blah blah…is currently hiding in London,'" _She read. She placed the paper on the table and frowned angrily. That idiot! What was he thinking!

"Are you okay?" Faith asked nervously. Noel huh'ed softly, before nodding.

"Oh, yeah, just surprised. Wasn't he last spotted in Greenland?" he asked, and Faith nodded, "Well, I think this 'reliable source' must just be some one who wants to stir up trouble. There is no way he would be stupid enough to come back to London; I mean, he managed to escape Azkaban and the Dementors, why would he be stupid enough to return to London?" Faith shrugged slightly before taking back her paper and continuing to read. Noel picked her apple back up and began eating.

"There's been a trespass at the Ministry," Faith said after a second, before handing the paper to Noel, who took it and began to read with only slight interest.

**TRESPASS AT MINISTRY**

Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum  
Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the  
Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted  
robbery at the Ministry of Magic on 31st August.  
Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watch-  
wizard Eric Munch, who found him attempting to  
force his way through a top-security door at one  
o' clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to  
speak in his own defense, was convicted on both  
charges and sentenced to six months in Azkaban.

Noel furrowed her eyebrows. Sturgis was a member of the Order, from what she knew, and hadn't shown up when he was supposed to go with Harry as the guard to take him to Kings Cross five days previous. She tried to think of reasons, and managed to piece together from her threads of information that he was trying to guard whatever was in the Department of Mysteries. She frowned, as she realized that didn't sound right.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked. Noel snapped back to attention and smiled.

"Fine, fine, just a bit surprised," she said nonchalantly. Luna looked up from her copy of the Quibbler and smiled serenely.

"You might want to watch out from Dreamdills," she said helpfully, "they tend to make you zone out for long periods of times. It was in this months 'Quibbler'." Noel smiled and thanked her for the warning, before standing up and glancing at the head table, where Snape looked like he was about to tear his ears off and gorge out his eyes because of Umbridge's incessant chatter. She resisted the urge to cackle.

"I'm heading out to the grounds," she said, "seeing as it's Saturday, I see no reason to stay cooped up inside." Faith agreed softly and watched as she left the Hall.

Noel spent the whole weekend out on the grounds, and separated form everyone. She usually watched the Black Lake with interest and waited patiently for any sign of the giant Squid or a mermaid, but she never got her wish. So on Sunday, she returned to the Ravenclaw tower and to her dormitory completely ignoring Faith and Luna, who both looked slightly concerned.

"There's Quidditch practice tomorrow afternoon," Cho said politely as Noel sat down on her bed, "Roger asked me to remind you."

"Thanks," she murmured, "I'm going to head to bed early." Cho worried her bottom lip, but otherwise nodded and left the room. She didn't know why she had this sudden urge to separate herself from society, but she didn't plan on it continuing into the morning.

Noel woke up in a brilliant mood. She was smiling as she got dressed and skipped down to the common room, where she met up with Luna and Faith and then made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Noel felt as if nothing could make her day go wrong, and she had Quidditch practice that afternoon, so that was something to look foreword too, right?

And then Faith got her copy of the Daily Prophet, and her day seemed to crash down around her.

"Read this," Faith instructed, handing the paper over. Noel took it in confusion, and knew immediately what she was talking about. On the front page was a large picture of Dolores Umbridge, smiling widely and blinking slowly at them from under the bold headline:

**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTER FIRST EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR"**

"God help us," she whispered softly, before she began reading aloud for the benefit of those Prophet-less students who were curious of her reaction.

"_In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed a new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to the concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve.'_

"_This is not the first time in recent weeks that Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 30__th__, Educational Decree Twenty-Two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to proved a candidate for a teaching post, the ministry should select an appropriate person. 'That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night, 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success-'"_

"Bull shit!" Noel said loudly, causing a few people to jump, "That bitch hasn't done diddly squat for us!"

"Keep reading," Faith said grimly. Noel grimaced, but did so:

"'_- success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.' It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-Three, which creates the new position of 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor.'_

"'_This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the "falling standards" at Hogwarts,' said Weasley. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post, and we are delighted to say she has accepted.' The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts.'_

"'_I feel much easier in my mind now that I know that Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective education,' said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. 'Many of us with our children's best interest at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.'_

"_Many of those 'eccentric decisions' are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, and delusional ex-auror 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the precious school of Hogwarts._

"'_I think the appointment for the Inquisitor is a first step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose confidence,' said a ministry insider last night." _Noel stopped reading, uninterested in the people's opinions, and handed the paper back to Faith, "The Ministry has gone down the proverbial toilet. Way, way down."

"I thought they had already done that?" Faith said idly, causing Noel to laugh dryly.

"Right you are," she said softly, before stretching and popping her back, "Well, knowing my luck I'll have all my classes inspected by _Umbridge."_ Luna frowned and offered her a small, sympathetic smile.

"We can always hope she gets attacked by bowtruckles," she offered, and Noel smiled at the mental image.

Noel put off Defense and went to History of Magic with the Gryffindors, and afterwards used her time turner to attend Defense, which was as horrid as always. Then, she headed to the dungeons and prepared herself to sit through the torture that was Snape. She was given back her moonstone essay, and was pleased to see that she had managed to scrape together an 'A'.

"I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work on your O.W.L," Snape said with a smirk as he moved quickly through the aisles passing back the essays, "This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in your examination." When Snape reached the front of the class, he turned and faced them with his smirk still in place. Noel felt like smacking it off.

"The general standard of this homework was abysmal-," Noel straightened slightly. She held back a giggle; Abysmal was a funny word. She decided to use it as much as possible today. She chanted it in her head, and giggled.

"I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's essay of the various varieties of venom-,"

Noel giggled. _'He said Various Varieties of Venom. Tongue twister much?'_

"-those dunces who get D's, Ms. Black, do you find something humorous?" he asked, turning sharply to face her with a glare. She giggled slightly.

"Say Various Varieties of Venoms five times fast," she said through her giggles, "it's impossible!" Snape felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance as several people attempted to do as she asked, only making it to a third time before it got twisted to 'vavies vavieties of vevom'.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw," he hissed out.

Noel sniggered once more, but otherwise paid close attention to the Strengthening solution they were instructed to make and managed to scrape together one that was only a shade darker then the clear turquoise it was supposed to be.

Noel went to lunch in a rather cheery mood, and Faith and Luna both noticed.

"You're never this happy after Potions," Faith remarked, "What changed?" Noel smiled and took her seat, grabbing another apple (she really liked fruit).

"I've decided to have 'words of the week', she said cheerily, "This week, I will strive to use the word 'abysmal' as much as humanly possible. That, and try to say various varieties of venom five times fast." They did so, and remarkably, Luna was able to do so on the second try. Noel gapped, "you're my hero!" Luna giggled, before returning to her food.

"What do you have next?" Faith asked.

"Divination," Noel responded, "I wonder if I'll see Umbridge."

"Most likely," Faith said with a shrug, "Umbridge has made it her goal to torture the innocent in as many ways as possible." Noel giggled.

"She's so abysmal," she drawled, and Faith giggled, "Just like her class. I mean, I can't see anyone being more abysmal then her. And her office is an abysmal shade of pink, it makes me want to retch." Faith and Luna both laughed heartily, and Noel felt herself fill with pride.

Lunch ended much too quickly for her tastes, though, and soon she was in Divination waiting patiently as Trelawney passed out copies of _'The Dream Oracle'. _She flipped through her dream diary idly and thanked Trelawney as she was handed a book. She glanced down at the entry she had stopped on, and giggled.

'_Saturday, September 7, 1995;_

_I was running down a hallway while angry goblins chased after me. I must have done something to offend them, because they had pitchforks and were throwing rocks at me. A few other things happened, but I can't remember, and then I woke up thinking that my fan that sits on my nightstand was a goblin, peering at me while I slept and waiting to kill me. I realized mid-jump that it was just a fan, and no one was plotting my doom (to my knowledge)._

_Fin'_

Noel smiled slightly, and turned the page.

'_Sunday, September 8, 1995;_

_I dreamt that the world was being destroyed, and we (Me, and several classmates) got on a raft and we floated away to safety, but there was too much weight and Ron (Ron Weasley) demanded that I throw my stuffed buddy (he was rather large) overboard, but I told him no. So, Ron and Terry (Terry Boot) held me down while Parvati and Padma (Patil) both tossed him overboard. Then, he grew in size and turned into this deformed creature with a crab like body, and used his pinchers to pick everyone up and cut off their heads while I screamed in horror. Then, as he was about to kill me, I woke up._

_Terminus.'_

Noel noticed the sudden lack to talking, and she raised her head only to be greeted by the most horrid creature in existence, more horrid then the goblins that chased after her or the large crab-toy that killed off everyone. No, it was the horrible, _abysmal _creature known as Professor Umbridge.

"Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney," she crooned in her sickening voice, causing Noel to frown deeply, "You received my note, I trust? Giving the time and date of your inspection?" Trelawney nodded curtly, and Noel felt a burst of sympathy for the poor, poor woman: No one deserved to be in the horrid toads presence. Noel glared angrily at Umbridge as she pulled up one of the empty armchairs and positioned it only a few inches behind Trelawney's seat, and waited with a creepy smile for class to begin.

Noel sent Trelawney a sympathetic smile that went unnoticed, and the professor pulled her shawls tightly around her with shaking hands and surveyed the class with magnified eyes, "We shall be continuing our study of prophetic dreams today," she announced, her voice trembling slightly, "Divide into pairs, please, and interpret each others latest nighttime visions with the aid of the _Oracle_."

Noel watched as Trelawney turned towards her desk, saw Umbridge, and then quickly veer off to Parvati and Lavender Brown, who were already deep in discussion. Noel decided to ignore her, and quickly turned to her most recent entry. Her partner was Jason Samuels, her fellow beater. He smiled flirtatiously at her, and winked.

"Have any pleasant dreams lately?" he asked, and she smiled.

"It really depends on what you mean by pleasant," she said idly, sounding mostly disinterested. His smile faltered slightly, and they quickly turned to their most recent entries in their journals. She toyed absently with her hair, completely aware that he was completely enthralled by her every move. She held back a laugh, and read him the gist of her entry.

"Last night I dreamt that I was falling out of the astronomy tower, and it took a long time, and Snape was just watching me with a completely disinterested expression," she said truthfully. Jason raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Well, according to the book," he began, flipping through the pages, "we've got to add your age to the date you dreamed the dream, and the number of letters in the subject," he hesitated, "that would be 15, plus 8, plus…what was the subject again?"

"Falling," she murmured, "I was falling."

"That would be 7, which equals 30, then," he murmured, "how many times have you had this dream?"

"Ten," she whispered. He eyed her carefully.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She opened her mouth to respond but was distracted by Umbridge's voice.

"Now, you've been in this position how long?" she simpered, looking at Trelawney expectantly. Trelawney drew herself to her full height and stared down her nose at the woman.

"Nearly sixteen years," she responded after a brief hesitation. Umbridge raised her eyebrows as she marked down on her clipboard.

"Quite a period," she said idly, "So it was Dumbledore who appointed you?" Trelawney's response was a very short, "yes", and Umbridge made another note. "And, you are the great granddaughter of the celebrated Seer, Cassandra Trelawney?" another clipped response, and another note, "But I think – correct me if I'm mistaken – that you are the first in your family since Cassandra to be possessed of second sight?"

"These things often skip – er – three generations," Trelawney reasoned. Umbridge 'ah'ed under her breath and her smile widened.

"Of course," another note, "Well, if you could just predict something for me then?" Noel noticed everyone was watching the exchange very closely, and she bit her lip with worry – whatever was going to happen would definitely not be good.

"I don't understand you," Trelawney responded, clutching her shawl tightly around her neck. Umbridge repeated her wishes, and Trelawney looked completely scandalized.

"The Inner Eye does not See upon command!" she said, raising her voice. Umbridge murmured a soft, "I see", and made another note.

"I – but – but…_wait!" _Trelawney said suddenly,. Noel realized she attempted to use her mystical tone, but her anger caused it to waver and ruined the overall effect, "I…I think I _do _see something…something dark…some grave peril…" Umbridge raised her eyebrow and smiled blandly as Trelawney pointed at her, "I am afraid…I am afraid you are in grave danger!" Trelawney finished dramatically.

There was a pause as Umbridge watched Trelawney with an odd expression and a bland smile.

"Right," she said softly, scribbling on her clipboard, "if that's the best you can do…"

Trelawney was rooted to the spot, and Noel felt sympathy well in her chest. Jason coughed awkwardly.

"Well, according to my calculations," he began, "you're going to face some sort of trial, that will bring you relief and will bring you closer to a currently unknown goal," he finished with a proud tone to his voice, and Noel tilted her head slightly.

"How do you figure that?" she asked. He turned his book so they could both see it and brought his head closer to hers so she could smell his breath, which was pleasantly minty.

"Well, 15 stands for trials and tribulations, and 8 stands for relief of pain and suffering. 7 I couldn't exactly figure out, but that is the most powerful magic number, and strong could also mean persistent in certain circumstances, which I'm going to assume means it is a very strong probability of your dream continuing until this 'trial' is over and you reach your goal. Then, if you divide 30 by the number of times it has accrued, which in your case was 10, then you get 3, which stands for satisfaction and understanding."

"Wow," she said with appreciation, "You're pretty good at this." He smiled.

"Thanks," he responded. She glanced around the room, before sighing.

"I'm never going to be good at this," she groaned. His smiled turned shy, and he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I could tutor you," he offered with a small shrug, "I have a lot of free time aside from Quidditch." Noel raised her eyebrows slightly before nodding.

"Though I wouldn't be admitting that, sure; I could use the help," he laughed softly, and Trelawney made her way over with a rather sour disposition.

"Well? What have you interpreted?" she bit out angrily. Noel winced; this was going to be a long day.

.

"Did you hear what Potter did during Defense yesterday?" Faith asked eagerly during breakfast the next morning. Noel shook her head slightly, and Faith grinned, "Apparently Umbridge went on about the previous professors didn't come up to scratch and she mentioned how Quirrell was the only exception. Potter got really pissy about that, and lost his temper and said something along the lines of 'he's great, save for the small fact that he had you-know-who in the back of his head'! I tell you, from what I've heard it was bloody brilliant!" Noel sighed.

"Makes me wish I had the same period as them," she said longingly, "ah, how I would love to see that batty old woman get told by someone half her age." Luna giggled softly, but otherwise didn't comment.

"Are you going to Potions today, or no?" Faith asked, "Or are you finding it to be to _abysmal?_" Noel grinned.

"Oh yes, as abysmal as the class may be, I need to keep up my grades," she reasoned, "besides, I have a bone to pick with daddy dearest." Faith smiled in amusement.

"You know that Professor Snape abhors your nickname for him?" Luna said idly, "Someone was joking about it last week, and he gave them a detention with Filch." Noel giggled, but otherwise refrained from commenting on the subject.

Herbology was boring, Potions was as abysmal as always, and it wasn't until her second (technically third) period, Transfiguration, that her day started to look a bit brighter. Professor Umbridge was seated in the corner, and Noel knew that McGonagall was going to definitely tear the old toad a new one. People were chattering in excitement when McGonagall walked briskly into the room without sparing her "fellow educator" a second glance.

"That will do," she instructed, and silence immediately fell, "Mr. Finnigan, kindly come here and hand back the homework – Miss Brown, please take this box of mice – don't be silly girl, they won't hurt you – and hand one to each student –"

"_Hem, hem"_

Noel felt her back stiffen in suspense and she watched with eager eyes, only for McGonagall to completely ignore the retched woman.

"Right then, everyone, listen closely," McGonagall instructed, and Noel received her essay; she had gotten an E. she smiled with pride, before returning to McGonagall, who had just finished reprimanding Dean Thomas, "Most of you have successfully vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have the gist of the spell . Today we shall be –"

"_Hem, hem,"_

"_Yes?" _McGonagall snapped as she turned around, her eyebrows furrowed angrily into almost a single line.

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you the date and time of your inspect –"

"Obviously I received it, ir I would have asked what you were doing in my classroom," McGonagall replied shortly, before turning her back on the woman and facing the classroom. Noel held back her giggles; this was going to be fun. "As I was saying, today we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell –"

"_Hem, hem,"_

"I wonder," Mcgonagall said sharply, turning back to Umbridge, "how you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk while I am talking." McGonagall looked completely unconcerned as Umbridge, who looked as if she had been backhanded, straightened and began to scribble furiously onto her paper.

"As I was saying," McGonagall began again, "The Vanishing spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge…"

Noel listened closely, but on the inside she was cheering McGonagall on. Umbridge didn't leave her seat all throughout the class, and scribbled down furiously. Noel felt like hexing her again, but refrained from doing so. When the bell rang and they were dismissed, Noel was having some difficulty closing her bag and lagged behind. Her attention was diverted, though, as she heard Umbridge question;

"How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?"

"Thirty-nine years this December," McGonagall said, her current temperament enunciated by the sharp '_snap'_ of her bag closing. Noel didn't wait around, despite her desire to do so, and headed to lunch quickly with a satisfied smile on her face. When she sat down, though, she was surprised when Faith handed her a slip of paper.

"From Professor Snape," she said softly, "He asked me to give it to you." Noel frowned and took it quickly from her hand, and flattened it. On it was a date, a time, and a very brief and to the point note.

'_Defense lessons, Tuesdays, 3:30'_

Noel furrowed her eyebrows. She had History of Magic then, how on earth would she be able to attend? Then, her mind caught up with her, and she grinned ecstatically. She had gained yet another chance to use her time turner. She glanced up at Faith.

"Did you read it?" she demanded. Faith quickly shook her head.

"No. Professor Snape threatened me with a months detention if I let anyone other then you see it," she explained. Noel smiled slightly; silly, paranoid Snape. She giggled.

"Silly Severus Snape," she said quickly, "Another tongue twister!"

.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing save for Noel Black (of no relation to Sirius Black). Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I claim nothing save for my characters and the plot.

**A/N:** OMG my math teachers name is Mary Sue Garcia. Isn't that AWESOME! And I know that's what happens to various varieties of venom, because I tried. :D And the divination things? Made it up save for what I gathered from HP and the OotP.


	6. Reflection

**Sudden Relation**

**Chapter Five: **Reflection

_Your children need your presence more then your presents – Jesse Jackson_

Noel never found herself to be a very patient person. She actually found herself to be very impatient, especially when the one who asked her to meet them was late. She had never thought her father to be one to leave people waiting, but she had been left standing in his office with a frown, tapping her foot as she waited for him to make his grand entrance.

It was four o'clock. He was thirty minutes late.

"Dat bitch," Noel murmured under her breath, barely holding back her grin of amusement – she cracked herself up sometimes. The door opened and she turned to see Snape strolling in with a peeved expression. Noel frowned, "You're late."

"I had some problems to take care of," he said dryly, shutting the door behind him and locking it before casting a spell to keep out the sound, "I see the first year gave you your note?"

"No, I just decided to pay you a visit because I missed you!" Noel said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, "Of course I got the note!" Snape sneered but otherwise completely ignored the statement and used his wand to clear out a space in the middle of the room.

"So, what all do you know?" Noel blinked and tilted her head slightly.

"Well, everything a fifth year should know, I guess," she responded, "_Expeliarmus, Stupefy_, a Disillusionment charm, _Bombarda,_ Bubble head charm…"

"Right," Snape cut her off, not willing to hear her full arsenal of spells, "First, I want you to exhibit your skills. Cast a Disillusionment charm on yourself." Noel did so with minimal complaints, and shivered at the slimy feeling that moved down her body. Snape seemed pleased, which was more then she could ask for on a normal occasion.

"Okay," he appeased, and she quickly removed the charm. Snape withdrew his wand, "I want you to duel me," he instructed. Noel felt her eyes widen to comical sizes.

"What? Are you _serious?"_

His answer was him sending a disarming spell towards her. She 'eeped' softly and quickly erected a shield, the spell bouncing back and crashing into the wall. He sent another spell towards her, and she ducked out of the way before sending a stunner towards him. He copied her earlier move, bringing up a shield to block the spell and sending it _swooshing _back towards her. She ducked, and grimaced as she stumbled over her own feet – it didn't stop her from sending another spell, though.

"_Everte Statum!" _she called, praying it would hit – if not for the benefit of the duel, then for her own satisfaction. He just stepped out of the way and the spell crashed harmlessly into the wall. She cursed softly, unable for him to hear, but he quickly cast another spell. Before she could react or dodge, her ankles snapped together and she fell forward, wincing at the pain that shot through her chest. Her wand rolled away from her grasp

"Bloody hell, that hurts!" she rasped, rolling onto her back and breathing heavily. Snape bent to retrieve her wand and looked down at her with a smirk before he released her. She pushed herself up and gently rubbed over her heart. Snape handed her back her wand and she stood, stumbling slightly but easily regaining her balance.

"We'll start with simply counter-spells," he said with a smirk, "and you might wish to work on your stamina – it's rather pathetic."

Noel grimaced and kept rubbing at her upper chest, wanting nothing more then to smack him upside the head. She quickly regained herself though, and looked at him expectantly. She had a feeling that he was getting some sick satisfaction from this, and would for a while now.

So, with a determined expression, she prepared to just grin and bear it.

.

When the first Hogsmeade weekend rolled around Noel had already had four defense meetings with Snape, and she was pleased to find that she was a quick learner and they were making steady progress, not that he admitted anything. The Friday evening before the trip, Noel discovered two interesting things. One was that Harry Potter was planning on holding a secret meeting, the other being that Faith had more backbone that she originally thought.

"What do you mean?" Noel asked curiously as she and Faith made their way up to Ravenclaw tower.

"There's going to be a meeting at the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade," Faith said softly, "It's about a defense group led by Harry Potter. It's so they can learn defense, since Umbridge isn't really doing us any good. I'm thinking of joining."

"You will not!" Noel barked, causing Faith to look up at her in surprise, "I will not put you in any situation where you could potentially get into trouble!" Faith narrowed her eyes at the elder girl.

"You aren't putting me in this situation, I'm putting myself in it," Faith snapped, momentarily stunning Noel, "Besides, you can't tell me what I can or can't do. You aren't my mother." Noel looked on in shock as Faith turned and walked away, murmuring a lame excuse about going to the Library. Noel's jaw hung open in surprise when a cough from behind her caused her to turn. She smiled slightly as she spotted her fellow beater, Jason Samuels.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jason asked, "I kind of heard your argument."

"No, I'm fine," Noel responded blithely, "What's up?" Jason's cheeks flushed a faint pink.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow? That is, if you hadn't been asked yet." She blinked in surprise, before nodding.

"Uh sure, but can we meet up later? I have… a thing I wanna go to." Jason raised an eyebrow and grinned slightly.

"A thing?" he asked, and Noel offered a weak grin. Jason just shrugged, "Sure, whatever. Meet up at the Three Broomsticks, then?"

"Sure thing," she agreed with a slightly happier smile. They both walked into the common room and while Jason headed off to chat with some of his friends, Noel migrated up to the dormitory and slid in between the ever-so-soft sheets, kicking off her shoes and pulling the sheets up to her chin. She stared out the snowy window with idle curiosity, momentarily wondering what it was that made snow so thrilling – it was simply wet clumps of frozen water, the outcome of a cold front and a hot front colliding. It wasn't magical, and it wasn't anything amazing – just a quirk of nature.

As if hearing her thoughts, Cho Chang almost skipped into the room with a pleasant smile, her cheeks dusted with pink and her nose still red from the chill of winter.

"Have' you seen outside?" she asked happily, her eyes glistening, "It's snowing!" Noel felt an eyebrow quirk up unwillingly in a mixuture of disbelief and amusement.

"It snows all the time here, doesn't it?" she asked, "What's so special about this time?" Cho kept smiling though as she perched on the window sill, cradling her head in her hands and taking in the beautiful landscape as it slowly began to dust with snow.

"I don't know – it's all sort of romantic, though," Cho whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "the way something so small can completely change your point of view, change your life, really."

"I get the notion we aren't talking about snow any more," Noel murmured, but Cho didn't hear her – she continued talking.

"When Cedric first asked me out, it started snowing," she whispered longingly, a few stray tears leaking from her eyes, "It was beautiful."

"Ah. So I'm guessing he dumped you?" Noel asked bluntly, having never heard of this 'Cedric' boy before. Cho's face look horrified, but then she seemed to remember that Noel had only just joined them.

"Oh, I keep forgetting that you weren't here last year," Cho said, a faint blush coating her cheeks in embarrassment but her face otherwise remained distressed, "Cedric was in the T-Tri-Wizard Tournament – h-he was k-killed by You-Know-Wh…who." She let out a heart-broken wail, before she buried her face further into her arms and attempted to stifle the tears. Noel blanched and desperately tried to figure out what to do, but before she knew it Cho managed to pull herself back together.

"S-Sorry," she murmured bashfully, "I just…I keep forgetting you don't know things, that you've been in America – you've even started to loose your accent!" Cho tilted her head to the side slightly, an inquisitive expression crossing her face as she stood and moved towards the bathroom, "It kind of reminds me of someone…I'm not really sure who, though." She closed the door behind her and Noel watched it warily, scared what might come out. A few minutes later she returned, her face clean and her make-up redone.

"I'm going to head down to the library, let you get some sleep," she said pleasantly, heading towards the door. Noel relaxed and called out a quick 'goodbye' before laying her head back on the pillow. Cho stuck her head in quickly, a smile lighting up her face.

"I remembered! You kind of have the same accent as Professor Snape!" Cho spun around happily, basking in the glory of completing her thought that would have no doubt plagued her all day. Noel, on the other hand, felt her heart halt and her stomach revolt as what she said settled in her mind. She groaned and let her head flop down onto the pillow, clenching her eyes shut.

"Gad dammit," she murmured, fisting her hands in the sheets before pulling them up over her head.

.

Noel glanced around the dingy bar with a slightly arched eyebrow and a small frown – it really wasn't her taste. There was only one very small room and dirty reoom that smelled strongly of farm animal – quite possibly goats. The windows were so coated in dirt that almost no daylight could penetrate the thick layers, and instead the room was lit by stubs of candles that perched on rough wooden tables. Even the floor was dirty – appearing to be a dirt floor, when in actuality it was simply coated with filth. The only other people in the bar were two heavily cloacked figures that spoke with thick accents that Noel couldn't place, a man covered in bandages, and a woman with a ridiculously long veil.

She had been among the first to arrive, having made her way down with Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecomb, a girl she hadn't had the 'pleasure' of talking too. Luna followed behind her closely, looking completely out of place in the dark, gloomy room – she appeared as if she were too happy.

One Fred Weasley had been kind enough to order the large group butterbeers, and Noel now sat beside Luna, Ginny Weasley, and some others she didn't know – she didn't really try to keep up with names around here.

When everyone had taken a seat, silence enveloped the group. Noel shifted, wincing as her chair screeched obnoxiously against the floor – it barely gained any attention. Everyone was focused on Ron, Harry, and Hermione – but mostly Harry. Hermione, though, took the stand first.

"Er," she began, and Noel almost grinned as she realized that her voic was higher then normal, "Well – er – hi."

All attention moved completely to her for a moment, but continued to flicker back to Potter occasionally. Noel grimaced as she realized how she had reffered to him – she really was turning into Snape. The thought made her want to gouge her eyes out.

"Well…erm…well, your know why you're here. Erm…well, Harry here had the idea – I mean" Noel held back a laugh as Harry glared briefly at his friend, "I had the idea – that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts – and I mean, really study it, you know, not that rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us – because nobody could call that Defense against the Dark Arts,"

Hermiones voice grew louder, and a Ravenclaw Noel thought to be named Anthony (Antoni? Andy?) Gold-something added in a encouraging "Here, Here,". Hermione looked a bit relieved, and her next words came easier.

"Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands." She glanced sideways at Potter ("Harry!" Noel mentally corrected, attempting to keep herself from appearing more Snape-like) before continueing, "and by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells-"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too though, I bet?" asked another boy Noel did not know – was it Matthew? Michael? – as he watched the Gryffindor closely.

"Of course I do," Hermione said quickly, "But I want more then that, I want to be properly trained in defense because…because…" She rbeathed in deeply, and Noel saw where this was going, "Because Lord Voldemort is back."

Noel glared at the reactions – Marietta Edgecomb shrieked and slopped butterbeer down her front, Terry Boot (Finally! Someone she knew!) gave an involuntary twitch, and Neville Longbottom yelped but 'craftily' turned it into a cough. It didn't keep people from staring intently at Harry. Noel glanced at Luna, who was oddly serious and attentive.

"Well…that's tha plan anyway," Hermione finally said again. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to –"

"Where's the proof that You-Know-Who is back?" asked a blonde Hufflepuff player that sat snootily beside Ginny, his voice surprisingly aggressive for a Hufflepuff.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it –" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes him," the boy interrupted, nodding towards Harry.

"who are you?" Ron asked rudely, his face slightly to take on a pink hue. Noel nodded, wanted to know who the offensive boy was as well.

"Zacharias Smith," the boy introduced, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," Noel cut in, catching everyone's attention, "Who gives a fuck if the Dark Lord is back? Honestly, that shouldn't be the only reason you want protection – he isn't the only psychopath out there, sweet cheeks. You should be prepared to defend yourself at all times, even if we're not at war. Besides, that isn't even what the fuckin' meeting is about!"

"It's okay, Noel," Harry said, silently nodding towards her in surprised thanks. Noel grimaced as she caught on to what Harry seemed to have realized himself – these idiots weren't here for defense, they were here for a story.

"Good lord, this isn't fuckign pre-k!" She snarled softly to Luna, "It's not story time!"

"What makes me say You-Know-Who is back?" Harry asked, staring directly at Smith, and his voice covered up Luna's surprised giggle, "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

There was silence, and Noel childishly whispered a soft 'burn' under her breath – no one paid her any mind though, save for Luna who giggled softly. Apparently, Smith didn't get the message, for he simply dismissed his speech and continued.

"All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us any details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like too know-"

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," Harry said – Noel could see his temper rising from under his cool façade, "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out." No one moved, and timidly, Noel raised her hand. Harry, surprised by the show of respect, nodded towards her.

"If I may say my own opinion on the matter," she said softly, her gaze sweeping around the room, "I think that it is quite easy to infer what happened to Diggory, how he died. Voldemort obviously used the killing curse – a pureblood like himself would never lower himself to using a muggle manner of killing, a _primitive_ manner of killing.

"Aside from that, why would you want to know what it looks like when someone dies? It isn't pleasant. Death at a premature age is the worst thing someone can witness – especially when you find yourself still alive in the end. You wonder why a lot, why you're still alive. The pain never truly leaves you, it can only be dampened with good memories, pleasant memories. The way you people constantly bring this up only causes P – Harry pain. An idiot could see that.

"That's all," Noel finished, crossing her legs and keeping her eyes glued to the front of room. The cool, calm manner in which she had spoken captured everyone's attention, but it was quickly turned back to Harry, eager to hear what he had to say.

"Noel's right," he said, and that seemed enough for them. Not a single person moved to get up, moved to leave. Hermione coughed lightly, and when she spoke again her voice was slightly high-pitched like before.

"So," she cleared her throat, "So…like I was saying…if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and where we're going to-,"

"Is it true?" a girl with a long plait down her back asked, "that you can produce a Patronus?" The group perked up, interested in the turn.

"Yeah," Harry responded, a slight twinge of defense in his voice.

"A corporeal Patronus?" the girl pressed. A look of recognition passed over Harry's face.

"Er – you don't happen to know Madam Bones, do you?" he asked. The girl smiled.

"She's my auntie," she explained, "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So – is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes," Harry responded.

"Blimey, Harry!" Lee Jordan exclaimed, and Noel felt her lips quirk up in amusement, "I never knew that!" Noel tuned out for a snippet, thinking over her knew bit of information – Harry had gone to a hearing! She bet that was wicked…or bad, or really, really bad! She grimaced and tuned back in for a moments entertainment provided by the Twins.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him, and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," Smith said.

"That's not what he said," snarled Fred.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" George asked as he withdrew a long metal instrument that looked positively lethal from one of their Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," Fred added. Hermione quickly turned the conversation back on track, before Quidditch people spoke up, wondering aloud how they could fit it around the varying Quidditch schedules. Noel only really tuned back in when Hermione explained why the Ministry gave them such a useless teacher for such an important subject.

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts is that she's got some mad…some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the ministry."

Now, even Noel thought that was ridiculous. Then, small Luna piped up from aside her.

"Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army." Noel perked up, eager for more conspiracies, while everyone else looked thrown for a loop, "Yes, he's got an army of Heliopaths," Luna added solemnly.

"No, he hasn't," Hermione snapped, and Noel felt a slight spark of anger towards the bushy-haired girl.

"Yes, he as," Luna responded.

"What are Heliopaths?" Neville asked, looking completely blank. Noel nodded, also wondering what it was.

"They're spirits of fire," Luna explained, her eyes widening, "Great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground, burning everything in front of-"

"They don't exist, Neville," Hermione said tartly.

"Oh yes they do!" Luna countered, a spark of anger lacing her words and surprising Noel – Luna hadn't ever snapped, no that she knew of. It was rather disconcerting.

"Bloody hell," Noel murmured, closing her eyes and tuning out the rest of the conversation. She vaguely heard them murmuring, what sounded like the rustling of paper, before she relaxed into her seat and idly counting her breaths. She got to fifty-two before Luna gently tapped her arm, catching her attention with a friendly smile as she handed her a slip of parchment.

"Sign this," she said, "Show's you're dedicated to the cause."

Noel agreed without a single complaint and signed her name pleasantly, before passing it along. It took a moment, but soon Fred was the first to leave, taking George and Lee Jordan with him. Noel was quick to follow as she hurried out, bidding Luna a pleasant goodbye. She was almost to the three Broomsticks when she was interrupted by one Hufflepuff she had talked to once or twice – Ernie something or other.

"Just wanted to say, those speeches you gave were pretty wicked," he said with a grin, "You know, I can see it now." Noel furrowed her eyebrows.

"See what?" she asked as they stopped in front of the shop. Ernie kept grinning, oblivious.

"How you're Snape's daughter. You know, at first I couldn't really see it cuz you're always so bubbly, but in their, they way you spoke…well, if it had been directed at me I know it would have made me feel like an idiot. Imagine how Zechariahs felt? Well, anyway, I'll see you later on." He hurried off, oblivious to the horrified look that crossed over Noels face.

Was she turning into her father?

She pushed it to the back of her mind and was determined not to dwell on it – she had a date with a handsome beater, and she might already be late. She strolled in and saw him setting at a somewhat secluded table, a glass of butterbeer in front of him. She smiled pleasantly and hurried over, sliding in across from him.

"Hey, sorry if I let you waiting," she said quickly, "It took longer then I thought it would." He grinned happily, his eyes crinkling up slightly and making her smile.

"It's okay, I just got here recently. I lost track of time at Zonko's and Honeydukes," he motioned towards the bags that sat innocently beside him. She smiled as a barmaid came over, wuickly ordering a butterbeer before she relaxed, cradling her head in her hands.

The day passed extremely well, in her opinion. She and Jason got on rather well, and he was very polite to her. He was almost too polite, if Noel had to be totally honest with herself, but she didn't mind. Things might settle out before long and then he might be less…astute? No…old-fashioned. Less old-fashioned.

Sunday she spent working on homework, and to her utmost depression Faith had yet to speak to her – she hadn't seen her since their argument, she managed to ignore her rather thoroughly. She didn't even sit near her at lunch anymore, and Noel felt the pain it caused her.

Monday morning she entered the Great Hall and saw Faith setting down in her normal seat, flipping through the Daily Prophet. Noel bit down on her lip before hurrying over and taking her usual seat.

"I'm sorry, Faith," she said quickly, before the young girl could even register her sudden appearance, "I didn't mean to control you or anything, I just…I'm protective of you, I can't help it." Faith glanced up, before smiling and accepting her apology with kind eyes. Noel felt her back relax, and couldn't believe how much it relieved her, knowing that Faith didn't hate her.

The rest of the day was hell – Noel had spotted a notice printed by Umbridge herself when she hurried to the common room, having left her bag in her room. She passed it on the way out and couldn't help but get distracted. It read:

**-By Order of-  
**_**The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts**_

**All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and  
Clubs are henceforth disbanded.**

**An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby  
defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.**

**Permission to re-form may be sought from the High  
Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).**

**No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club  
may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High  
Inquisitor.**

**Any student founf to have formed, or to belong to, an  
Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not  
been approived by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**

_**The above is in accordance with  
Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.**_

**Signed:  
**_**Dolores Jane Umbridge  
**_**High Inquisitor**

Noel felt her lip curl up in a snarl, and it was that that made her decide to first attend History of Magic and cool off before using her handy-dandy time turner to attend Defense in a better mood. History of magic was a bore, and if the expressions on Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces were any indication they knew of this turn of events as well. Harry doodled on a piece of paper, ignoring Hermione's nudges, and for a while this entertained her – much more entertaining then the Giant Wars Binns was droning on about.

Then, she saw Harry glanced up at a window with some prompting from Hermione. Noel followed his gaze and saw a beautiful snowy owl perched on the window, staring intently at him. Noel watched in amusement as Harry slowly crouched out of his chair and hurried to the window, snapping it open. The hopped onto his shoulder and hooted, making Noel giggle, but Binns did nothing. Harry hurried back to his desk and when he took a seat, placed the owl in his lap. Noel watched as they discussed something under their breaths.

"Professer Binns," Harry said loudly, catching the oblivious ghosts attention, "I'm not feeling well."

"Not feeling well?" Binns repeated hazily, almost surprised that people were in the room.

"Not well at all," Harry continued firmly, standing and concealing Hedwig behind his back, "So I think I'll go to the hospital wing."

Noel giggled softly again as Harry quickly hurried out. Noel sighed as her entertainment for the day ended, and she began to follow Harry's lead, doodling on a spare bit of parchment. The bell rang and the students wasted no time in abandoning their desks. She began to turn in another direction, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Don't you have Potions with us?" Hermione asked, her eyes furrowing in confusion. Noel blanched, but covered it with a smile.

"Yeah, I've just got to do something right quick," she explained, "I'll be there, promise." She dashed off towards Defense, turning her time turner once only when she ducked into an empty corridor. She hurried into the class and sat patiently, flipping idly through the textbooks pages while Umbridge watched with sick satisfaction. Noel was curious about what would happen in potions, but otherwise did not say a word.

As she left the class and headed down to potions, she was surprised to see Harry and Ron holding back one Neville Longbottom from pummeling Draco Malfoy and his two lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle. She only knew of them from their reputations, and had not had the pleasure of speaking with them.

"Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?" Snape drawled as the dungeon door opened, "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be detention. Inside, all of you." Harry let go of Neville, who stood panting and glaring at him.

Noel hurried to the room and took her usual seat and pulling out some parchment and her copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. _She could hear people whispering about what had just occurred, but when the door shut everyone was quick to silence themselves. Noel noticed Snape was in a worse mood then normally.

"You will notice," he sneered, "That we have a guest with us today." He gestured to a dim corner of the dungeon, and Noel held back a groan – two settings of Umbridge at once. That proved it, the Toad was out to get her. Umbridge glanced over at Noel, but the teen turned away and faced the front, glaring angrily.

"We are continueing with our Strengthening Solutions today, you will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson, if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend – instructions," he waved his wand, "on the board. Carry on."

Noel paid close attention to her potion, pointedly ignoring the Toad in the corner, where she could hear the scribbling of her quill. Finally, about halfway through, Umbridge stood. For a moment, noel hoped she was leaving, but instead she began to speak to Snape. Noel felt her lip curl up in disgust, momentarily frightening her partner.

"Well, this class seems fairly advanced for their level," she said briskly to Snape's back, "Though I would question whether it's advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer if it were removed from the Syllabus."

Slowly, Noel watched as Snape straightened and turned to face her.

"Now…how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" she asked, her quill poised. Noel watched while she dutifully added Salamander blood to her currently perfect potion.

"Fourteen years," Snape responded. His expression was completely blank, unreadable. Noel's potion hissed ever so softly and turned from turquoise to orange. Noel frowned – turquoise had been such a lovely color.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes," Snape responded softly, his voice calm but Noel could see the storm raging in his eyes.

"But you were unsuccessful?" Umbridge pushed. Noel felt her lip curl up.

"Obviously," she murmured, her eyes widening in horror as Snape did the exact same thing, at the exact time. No one noticed but her, and she about lost her mind.

"And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined, I believe?" Umbridge pushed after she finished scribbling on her clipboard. Snape's lips barely moved as he answered her question with a soft yes. He looked pissed – Noel really didn't want to be in Umbridge's shoes – ever. They were hideously pink.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" Umbridge asked.

"I suggest you ask him," Snape responded, and Noel froze yet again – that was what she had been thinking, dammit! She quickly began working on her potion, making sure to keep an eye out for any discolorations or signs of congealing.

"Oh, I shall," Umbridge said with her sickly sweet smile.

"I suppose this is relevant?" Snape asked, and Noel felt like beating her head with her spoon – why did they have such similar thoughts! It was unnerving!

"OH, yes," Umbridge said, "Yes, the Ministry wants a through understanding of teachers' – er – backgrounds…"

Noel sighed as Umbridge waddled over to Pansy Parkinson, and Noel glanced back at her potion. Still perfect condition. She waited before slowly stirring counter-clockwise, sighing as she heard Snape empty Harry's cauldron with a simple wave of his wand and assign him an essay. Noel was fervently glad she was not him – scars didn't really suit her, anyway.

When the bell rang for lunch, Noel patiently began packing her things. She was one of the last people in the room, so slowly she approached her father.

"Look, don't let what Umbridge said get to you," she said, "She's just a stupid old toad, she doesn't know anything." Snape just glared at her.

"And I suppose I should be taking advice from you?" he sneered, "The girl that gets into trouble all the time is giving me advice? Get out of my classroom."

His voice was surprisingly calm as he said this, but Noel could detect the undercurrent of anger, the hate that seemed to seep from his very pores. Feeling her emotions take a complete nose-dive, Noel turned and left the room, her face set in angry determination. She ignored the great hall completely and instead hurried into the common room and further still to her dorm, where she slipped into the bathroom and stared at her reflection.

"Why the hell am I crying over him? She asked herself brokenly, unable to stop the tears, "He's a bastard, and I hate him, but why do I try so hard to make him happy?"

Her reflections silence said everything.

.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing save for Noel Black (of no relation to Sirius Black). Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I claim nothing save for my characters and the plot.

**A/N:** Noel is a very moody girl. I blame her father. :D The good news? I am the happiest I've been in a very, very long time. I'll give you a condensed reason why:

3 years ago, I converted to wicca. My parents never knew. With all the events that have gone on in my life recently, I decided that I would raise my children to be Christians – so they have the hope, the faith, that my parents had through such hard times. Then I got sick on Jan. 3 while in OK, and we had to stay another day. That day I went to church with my cousins (Shane and Justin) and Shane's GF Paige. While I was there, I felt such a feeling of love crash down on me, and I realized that God still loved me despite my defiance. I almost started crying then and there.

I have never been so at peace with the way my life is. I feel whole now. I finally healed myself. :) And for some reason, my maternal instincts have skyrocketed. Eep!

B.E. Nomads


	7. The Alliteration Chapter

**Sudden Relation**

**Chapter Six: **The Alliteration Chapter

_It is easy for a father to have children than for children to have a real father. ~Pope John XXIII_

"You've got quite a death wish, haven't you?" Jason asked in a soft whisper as Noel led him through the deserted hallways of Hogwarts. She just grinned cockily and gently pulled him into an empty broom closet, shutting the door firmly behind them.

"I think of it more as an urge for adventure," she corrected, smiling coquettishly and pressing closer to him, which really didn't take much considering the small space they were in. He raised an eyebrow before looping his arms around her waist and pulling her body flush against his before attacking her lips.

Noel had been pleasantly surprised to find that Jason wasn't as polite as he manage to come off as – that was only in public. When they were alone he was much more relaxed and easy going. She really didn't care if they had only been 'together' for three days – she wanted him. Could you blame her?

As his hands slowly caressed her back, she twisted her hands into his hair and forced his face closer to hers, pressing her tongue into his mouth without hesitation. He was surprised, if the pausing of his hands said anything, but he was quick to adapt to the sudden change. Things were heating up and Jason's hands were moving up her skirt when the door slammed open, making to two jump apart.

"We've got another set over hear, Dolores," Filch said, glaring angrily at the two teens. Noel glared back with just as much fire, while Jason had the decency to look embarrassed, and the two disentangled themselves.

"Voyeur," Noel spat, making Filches glare worsen and his hands tighten into fists. She froze as she heard Umbridge's dainty, girly giggle.

"Now, now, Noel," Umbridge simpered, "If you're going to sneak around the school, at least think of some less stereotypical hiding spots. I was a teenager myself, once."

"Well, I find it hard to believe boys dragged you into any broom closets when you were my age," Noel snapped, "the only dragging going on would be after you drug them and drag them off to have you nasty way with them."

"That is enough!" Umbridge snapped, her face flushed fuchsia with anger. Jason looked completely stricken as he stepped a small step away from the two. Umbridge released a breath, "Detentions, the both of you, now."

"Now?" Noel asked incredulously, "It's nearly midnight!"

"Does it look like I care?" She asked, before turning sharply on her heels and walking purposefully down the corridor, "Follow me."

"Oh we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz," Noel said dryly, ignoring Jason's confused look. Filch continued on the hunt for misbehaving teenagers while Umbridge led the duo down the halls and towards her pink torture chamber from hell. When they arrived, the Toad pushed open the door and motioned them in with a calm expression. The duo dutifully took their seats, separate from each other, and Umbridge wasted no time in placing pink slips of paper onto their desks and handing them the dreaded blood quills.

"I want you to write 'I will not participate I scandalous behaviors'," she instructed, and Jason nervously asked,

"How many times?"

Noel winced – the guy had to go get his first detention with Umbridge, and it was her fault. She had been the one to drag him out of the common room and down to the nearest closet. Umbridge smirked.

"Until it sinks in," she responded in a poisonous voice that Noel found she was way to acquainted with.

She began to write as slowly and neatly as possible, and barely managed to ignore the stinging pain that shot up her arm with every stroke of her quill. She heard Jason gasp as he realized what the quill was capable of, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. She was surprised to notice that the writing appeared on her only un-marred hand, which unfortunately, was her writing hand. It only made the task more daunting.

They weren't there for nearly as long as Noel had been previously, but it was bordering on 2 AM before they were released, their hands bleeding heavily.

"I'm so sorry," Noel immediately said, "I didn't think we would get caught, it was stupid and I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Jason said through pursed lips and he gave her a lame attempt at a smile. She knew it wasn't because he was angry at her, but more so that he was in pain and trying to suck it up, "should we go to the hospital wing?"

"Nah, we'll just bandage it up when we get to the common room," Noel murmured. The rest of the walk was silent, but when Jason gently took her hand in his she knew that things were still okay between them.

She didn't quite know how she felt about that.

.

Noel was miserable as she sat through all her classes like a good student, ignoring the excruciating pain in her right hand. Her only reprieve was Care for Magical Creatures, which had been relocated to a class on the ground floor because of the horrible weather. She was so lucky that she didn't have Herbology today, and not only because of the weather – she really didn't want to deal with the pain of the soil getting into her still opened wounds would cause.

"Hey, Noel," Ron said, parting from his friends to catch up with her as she trudged towards Transfiguration. She turned and faced him with a semi-impatient smile.

"Wassup?" she asked. Ron lowered his voice to a comedic whisper.

"We've found somewhere to hold our defense meetings," he explained, immediately catching her attention, "Tonight at eight o'clock. You know that tapestry on the seventh floor with Barnabus the Barmy getting clubbed by a bunch of trolls?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, it'll be right across from that."

"Alright. I'll be there," she said before smiling politely. Ron flushed before hurrying off, and Noel sighed as she began to trek towards Transfiguration. She barely made it in time, and McGonagall gave her a look before starting the lesson. She paid an average amount of attention and applied her self only as much as she had to, and McGonagall seemed satisfied with her work. Though she was distracted, she loyally told her fellow Ravenclaws and DA members about the meeting, giving them the location and politely engaging in conversation.

By the time Seven o'clock came around she was exhausted, emotionally and physically. She had gotten a minimal amount of sleep, tossing and turning all night and wincing whenever she tried to get in her favorite sleeping position, which happened to put pressure on her sore hand. She was, for the first time, regretting getting so many classes. She was just jaded, and she didn't completely know why.

She moved stealthily through the halls, having left early simply because she wasn't in a people kind of mood. When she reached the hallway indicated she took a few seconds to admire the tapestry before turning and eyeing the blank wall. She was surprised when a large door appeared, and she tentatively pushed the door open, gasping as she saw the room. It was lit with flickering torches and the walls were lined with large wooden bookcases, and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor. At the far end of the room were shelves that were littered with curious instruments, from Sneakscopes, to a large Foe Glass that she had only seen in books.

The golden trio was already there, along with some of their Gryffindor friends, Ginny, Neville, Parvati, and Dean, and one blonde girl that Noel hadn't the pleasure of meeting yet. She had apparently come in at the middle of Harry's explanation and he had to start all over again. Apparently the room was called the Room of Requirement, and Noel stored it away for later. Then more people arrived, and Harry decided to hold off the explanation until all the pillows were filled. Noel was nervous – she didn't quite know why – and it wasn't until Harry walked across the room and locked the door and a comforting _click _echoing across the room that she relaxed.

"Well," said Harry nervously, "This is the place we've found for practices, and you've – er – obviously found it okay-,"

"It's fantastic!" Cho interrupted, her voice shocking Noel and almost making her fall of the pillow. The people surrounding her all murmured their agreement.

"It's bizarre," Fred said, frowning as he looked around the room, "We hid from Filch in here once, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard…"

"Hey, Harry what's this stuff?" asked Dean, indicating the back wall.

"Dark Detectors," Harry explained, and for a long whle, Noel barely focoused on what was going on around her. Her mind just didn't seem in it, and she was so tired it was ridiculous. She managed to grab the basics of what he was trying to say.

Finally, they stood and began working on a simple disarming spell that many people were having difficulty with. Noel was paired with a girl she didn't know and didn't care to know, who was about as rubbish as a first year. Finally, Harry came over.

"Er, Noel, why don't you just let her try it on you for a while," he said. Noel sighed and rolled her eyes before nodding. She brushed her hair behind her ear, and froze when Harry lightly grabbed her wrist.

"I will not participate in scandalous behaviors?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. Hermione noticed the commotion and was quick to step over, gasping as she saw her hand.

"Oh, Noel! You should have told me, I have some murtlap essence that I could have given you," she chastised softly. Noel quickly pulled her hand back and pulled some bandages from her pocket to wrap loosely around her palm.

"It's nothing," she said roughly, anger flashing in her eyes, "It doesn't even sting." Hermione frowned, but didn't mention the murtlap essence again.

"What'd you do to get a detention with Umbridge?" Harry asked. Noel shrugged, and tied off the wrapping before quickly pocketing the significantly smaller wrap.

"Got caught snogging my beau in a broom closet," she said nonchalantly, "I think it best you leave, so missy over there can get in some more practice."

Harry and Hermione both showed their reluctance to leave, but they both agreed without a fight and headed to the next team. Noel pocketed her wand and turned towards her partner.

"C'mon, then," she called, "Give me your worst."

.

After a few more meetings, Noel found herself enjoying the DA meetings, even though she knew most the things they were teaching. Of course, practice makes perfect and all that rot. The only bad thing was that as the first Quidditch match of the season (Gryffindor versus Slytherin) the meetings were put on hold due to the Gryffindor Quidditch Captains psychotic daily practices.

She was definitely interested in how the game would play out – she was on Ravenclaw team after all – but she wished they would take down their enthusiasm a notch.

The funniest part? Even the teachers were getting into it. The week leading up to the match Noel had the pleasant surprised of Professor McGonagall giving them absolutely zero homework. And of course, Snape was being a bigger jack ass than usual towards the Gryffindors. And While Noel had a healthy sense of humor, him ignoring the fourteen eye witness accounts of Slytherin Keeper Miles Bletchey hitting Alicia Spinnet in the back with a jinx that made her eyebrows grown to a horrendous mass was way over the line.

Noel usually didn't care who won these sorts of things unless she was directly involved, but as the day arrived she found herself cheering violently for Gryffindors success. She wasn't the only Ravenclaw on their side, but they were all surprised as she gave the Slytherin team the finger as they flew out onto the field.

"And it's Johnson, Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me-"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall yelled.

Noel had a strong feeling that this was a normal occurrence at the Hogwarts Quidditch games, if the exasperated if humored looks the Ravenclaw were sharing said anything.

"Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest – and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's – ouch – been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe…Montague catches the quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and – nice bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away-"

That was when Noel hear a peculiar sound from the Slytherin section of the stands. It sounded as if they were…singing?

"- doges Warrington, avoids a Bludger – close call, Alicia – and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

Noel felt her hands clasp into tight fists as the words became clear and their insults rang in the air.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,  
He cannot block a single ring,  
That's why Slytherins all sing:  
Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin,  
He always lets the Quaffle in  
Weasley will make sure we win,  
Weasley is our King._

"SOD OFF, SLYTHERIN!" Noel screamed as loud as she could, but she was drowned out by their jeering and the sound of Lee Jordan attempting to block out the sound.

"- and Alicia passes back to Angelina!" Lee shouted, "Come on now, Angelina - looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat! – SHE SHOOTS – SHE – aaaaah…"

Noel let loose a string of curses – muggle, wizard, English, and American insults – as Bletchly (the Slytherin Keeper) saved the goal and threw the Quaffle to Warrington, who sped off towards the other side of the field. The singing just grew louder.

_Weasley is our King,  
Weasley is our King,  
He always lets the Quaffle in,  
Weasley is our King._

" – and it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead-"

As much as Noel was rooting for Ron – since she wanted Slytherin to crash and burn to spite her father – she knew deep in her heart that this match was as good as dead. She buried her face into her hands and listened to Lee's commentary.

"- so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper, Weasley, brother of Beaters Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team – come on, Ron!"

Noel's heart stopped.

"Slytherin score!" Lee boomed, "So that's ten-nil to Slytherin – bad luck, Ron…"

Noel cursed and slid into her seat, hesitating before peeking between her fingers. Luna gave her a sympathetic looks, the lion on top of her head roaring obnoxiously. Faith gave Noel a pat on the shoulder before screaming out cheers for Gryffindor.

Angelina seemed to be yelling at Harry, forcing him to dive and start looking diligently for the snitch, intersecting Slytherin Seeker Draco Malfoy (who Noel would like to get to know in _that _way if time allowed in) every so often.

Noel watched as Warrington gained purchase of the Quaffle yet again and passed to Pucey, who shot past Alicia. Angelina began to chasing him down only for a well-timed Bludger from one of the Weasley twins. Noels heart soared as Katie Bell caught the Quaffle – and her heart sunk as she dropped it into the awaiting hands of that stupid Montague.

"COME ON, DAMMIT!" Noel screamed, shocking Faith and making her jump as Noel shot to her feet, "GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR!"

Montague passed the ball to Pucey, who sped through the teams and dodged Alicia before launching the Quaffle into one of the hoops.

Noel watched with horror as two more times, Ron let the Quaffle into the hoops. She questioned the Gryffindors judgment – why put him on the team if he couldn't perform?

"- and Katie Bell of Gryffindor doges Pucey, ducks Montague, nice swerve, Katie, and she throws to Johnson, Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle, she's past Warrington, she's heading for goal, come on now Angelina – GRYFFINDOR SCORE! It's forty-ten, forty-ten to Slytherin and Pucey has the Quaffle…"

Noel allowed herself to feel a sliver of hope as the score processed in her mind. She chanced a glance at Harry and Malfoy and saw them circling the pitch, both equally stumped as to where the Snitch was hiding.

She returned her sight to the game just as Pucey threw the Quaffle to Warrington, Warringotn to Montague, and Montague completed the circle and threw it back to Pucey only for Angelina to intervene and take hold of the Quaffle.

"GO ANGELINA!" Noel screamed.

Angelina executed a perfect pass to Katie, only for Katie to get hit by a Bludger sent by the idiotic Goyle. As the Quaffle fell, Pucey was quick to redeem himself and recapture the ball.

Then it happened – Potter and Malfoy both spotted the Snitch. Noel let her gaze zoom ahead of the duo and spotted the small spark of gold fluttering on the Slytherin side of the pitch.

Noel bit down on her lip and help her breath as the two moved like lightening, the Snitch closest to Malfoy. Harry pulled his broom around until the two were neck in neck. They were so close to the ground that Noel was close to having a panic attack.

"COME ON HARRY, YOU GIT!" Noel roared, again surprising Faith and making her loose her footing. Then it was over and the Snitch was firmly in Harry's hands. Noel sunk back into her seat while Luna's hat let out an encouraging roar.

Noel felt her heart freeze for what felt like the hundredth time as a Bludger hit Harry squarely in the small of his back and sent him flying off his broom. The cacophony that followed his crash was loud enough to make Noels ears bleed – if she hadn't been one of the people screaming, that is.

She collapsed in her seat as soon as she saw everyone was in tack and immediately started up a conversation with Faith and Luna, all of them giddy from Gryffindors success.

Then she hear a loud commotion on the field – she turned to see

Harry and George sprinting towards Malfoy, and she felt her mouth drop open as Harry's fist sunk into Malfoys stomach. Everyone was screaming as the two continued to beat the shit out of Malfoy, who looked as if he were about to puke. It was only when Madam Hooch sent a well aimed_ Impedimenta_ that separated them. After what Noel knew was a stern yelling the two were sent into the castle and Fred was still being restrained by his female team mates.

Noel shared a look with both Luna and Faith – and all three of them seemed to know without having to be told that those two weren't going to play Quidditch for a while if Umbridge had anything to say about it.

.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing save for Noel Black (of no relation to Sirius Black). Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I claim nothing save for my characters and the plot.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait – I've been watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the New Doctor Who series and I lost track of time. So, you might see some similarities between Faith of BtVS and Noel, but it's not entirely intentional. And Spike? Sex on a stick. He is sex personified. And Angel? A big poncy idiot who is a control freak. I don't care how hot he might be. :)

And anyone who can tell me how many times I used Alliteration in this chappie gets a cookie. :) So, it has to be something like "Peter Piper Picked", and sound the same. Not something like "tiny thing".

B.E. Nomads


	8. Told Off

**Su**

**Sudden Relation**

**Chapter Seven: **Told Off

_You will find that if you really try to be a father, your child will meet you halfway. ~Robert Brault_

The next day, news was all over the castle that Harry, George, and even Fred (who hadn't thrown a single punch) were banned from Quidditch for the rest of their lives – their brooms were even confiscated by the evil Toad known as Umbridge.

Noel was furious because to her the best part of Quidditch was violence and if Umbridge had her way then Quidditch would be played with foam balls and rubber bats with all the students dressed in bulky gear to keep them from harm. Noel wanted blood, dammit!

She was also peeved because she knew she would have to keep in line if she wanted to stay on the team; Davies had personally pulled her aside and told her in a no nonsense tone that she had to stop causing trouble for fear of loosing her spot.

She also noticed that morning that Professor Grubby-Plank was no longer at the table and instead replaced by a monster of a man she assumed to be Rubeus Hagrid – the official Care for Magical Creatures professor. The Twins were ecstatic and ran up to greet him with their friend Lee – others looked put out. Noel was confused since he looked like a kind man, but she knew she would find out later today.

When Noel did reach Care for Magical Creatures she was pleased to see that Umbridge was no where to be found and Hagrid was waiting for everyone at the edge of the forest and it was then Noel realized he was covered in nasty bruises and cuts that made her cringe. Then she noticed the half dead cow slung over his shoulder. Noel subtly positioned herself near Draco Malfoy – who looked calm on the outside but she could see in his stance he was nervous.

"We're workin' in here today!" Hagrid announced jovially to the students, jerking his head back to the forest, "Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark…"

"What prefers the dark?" Malfoy asked sharply, "What did he say prefers the dark? Did you hear?"

'Of course,' Noel thought to herself with a dejected sigh, 'All the cute ones are really pussies.'

"Ready?" asked Hagrid as he looked around the class, "Right, well, I've bin savin' this trip inter the forest fer yer fifth year. Thought we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare, I reckon I'm probably the on'y person in Britain who's managed to train 'em-"

"And you're sure they're trained, are you?" interjected Malfoy in a panicky voice, "Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?" Regretfully, Noel had to admit that he had a point – the Slytherins all murmured in agreement and even a few Gryffindors looked like they were wary of this lesson. However, she decided to save her judgment until the lesson was over.

"'Course they're trained," said Hagrid with a scowl as he adjusted the dead cows weight on his shoulder.

"So what happened to your face, then?" Malfoy demanded.

"Mind yer own business!" snapped Hagrid, "Now if yeh've finished askin' stupid questiones, follow me!"

He turned and walked straight into the forest. Noel blinked but followed obediently, though she couldn't keep in the small snide comment "What ever happened to 'there's no such thing as a stupid question'?"

Draco sent her a glance as he heard her murmuring, but otherwise paid her no heed.

They walked for about ten minutes until they reached a place where the trees stood so close together they reminded Noel of a pack of sardines. Almost no light shone through the trees so it was as dark as twilight and there was a severe lack of snow on the ground. Hagrid dropped the cow with a grunt before stepping back and turning to face the class again.

"Gather roun', gather roun'," said Hagrid in an encouraging voice, "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat but I'm goin' ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me…"

When he turned and gave an odd shrieking cry Noel crossed her arms over her chest and began to run her thumb over the smooth metal of her snake bite in an attempt to calm her twisting stomach. Hagrid let out another shriek and Noel's stomach only twisted even more.

Then she spotted it – two milky white eyes were getting closer and closer from a space between two gnarled yew trees. Then the creature began to take shape - a dragon like face, neck, and a thin skeletal body of a great, black, winged horse. Noel felt her stomach droop as it surveyed the class for a few seconds before it began to swish its long tail before it bowed its head and began to eat the offered carcass.

"Dear lord," Noel whispered, gaining another strange look from Malfoy. Noel took the chance to survey the class but it seemed no one other than Harry, Neville, herself, and a stringy Slytherin boy were able to see the skeletal creature that was slowly growing on Noel the longer she looked at it.

"Oh, an' here comes another one!" Hagrid exclaimed proudly as another horse appeared out of the darkness and began to tear at the cow, "Now…put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"

Noel put her hand up along with the other three people. Hagrid nodded.

"Yeah…yeah, I knew you'd be able ter, Harry," he said seriously, "An' you too, Neville? An'…" he froze when he spotted Noel, "'Ave you always been in this class?"

"Um, I'm a transfer student," Noel explained, "Noel Black – or no relation to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black in Britain."

"…Ah." Hagrid said after a pause, "Well, 's a pleasure to 'ave you, Noel."

"Excuse me," Malfoy cut in with a sneer, "but what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

Hagrid just pointed at the quickly disappearing carcass. The whole class turned their attention to it before gasping – one person even squealed.

"What's doing it?" a girl demanded as she began to hide behind a tree, "What's eating it?"

"Thestrals," Hagrid announced proudly. Noel felt her stomach drop and she began to wish she had never raised her hand. "Hogwarts had got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows-?"

"But they're really, really unlucky!" interrupted tree-girl in a shrill voice that was beginning to grate on Noels nerves, "They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortune on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once-"

"No, no, no," Hagrid said with a chuckle, "tha's jus' superstition, that is, they aren' unlucky, they're dead clever an' useful! 'Course, this lot don' get a whole lot o' work, it's mainly just pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don't want ter Apparate – an' here's another couple, look-"

Two more Thestrals came out of the trees with a quiet grace, one of which passed very closely to tree-girl who shivered violently and pressed even closer to the tree, saying "I think I felt something. I think it's near me!"

"Don' worry, it won' hurt yeh," Hagrid said with an amount of patience that astounded Noel – she was about ready to beat the silly girl over the head with her bag. "Righ', now, who can tell me why some o' you can see them an' some can't?"

Hermione raised her hand and Noel remained silent.

"Go on then," said Hagrid with a large smile.

"The only people who can see Thestral," she said, "are people who have seen death."

"Tha's exactly right," Hagrid agreed solemnly, "ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, Thestral-"

_"Hem, hem,"_

Noels heart dropped like a stone and she clinched her fists angrily. Poor Hagrid – who had never been in the unpleasant presence of the toad – looked at one of the Thestral with a worried expression as if one of them had made the offending noise.

_"Hem, hem,"_

"Oh, Hello!" Hagrid said jovially after he noticed Umbridge who stood a few feet away from Harry dressed in her green cloak and hat and holding her clipboard to her chest.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" she asked in a tone that made Noel boil with rage. She acted as if Hagrid was both very stupid and a foreigner, "Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh yeah," Hagrid responded brightly, "Glad yeh found the place all righ'! Well, as you can see – or, I dunno – can you? We're doin' Thestrals today-"

"I'm sorry?" Umbridge interrupted loudly, cupping her ear, "What did you say?" Poor Hagrid looked confused.

"Er – _Thestrasl!_" he said loudly. "Big – er – winged horses, yeh know!" Noel pointedly ignored the crude murmuring of Umbridge as she insulted Hagrid at a volume loud enough for all to hear.

"Well…anyway…" said Hagrid, "Erm…what was I sayin'?" Again, Noel bit down on her lip and ignored the horrible womans crude and obscenely loud notes. Noel noted that whatever she said made Draco look as if Christmas had come early and Hermione flush a horrible red color out of anger.

"Oh yeah," said Hagrid, "Yeah, I was going to tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeah, so, we started off with a male an' five females. This one," he patted the first horse to have appeared, "name o' Tenebrus, he's my special favorite, firs' one born here in the forest-"

"Are you aware," Umbridge asked loudly, "that the Ministry of Magic has classified Thestrals as 'dangerous'?"

"And are _you _aware," Noel bit out angrily, "that there hasn't been a recorded Thestral attack in over seventy-five years?"

Umbridge sent Noel a distasteful look, "Ten points from Ravenclaw," she said shrilly. Hagrid though sent Noel a thankful look before returning his attention to Umbridge.

"Like Noel said, Thestral's 'avn't attacked anyone in a long, long time. I mean, they could take a nip outta you if yeh really annoy them-"

"_Shows…signs…of…pleasure…at…idea…of…violence…_" Umbridge muttered as she scribbled on her clipboard.

"No – come one!" Hagrid said with an anxious look, "I mean, a dog'll bite if yeh bait it, won' it – but Thestrals have jus' got a bad reputation because o' the death thing – people used ter thinks they were bad omens, didn' they? Jus' didn' understand, did they?"

Umbridge, of course, did not answer. She finished writing and looked up with her poisonous smile, "Please continue teaching as usual. I am going to walk" - she mimed walking - "among the students" – she pointed to individual students – "and ask them questions." She pointed at her mouth to indicate talking. Malfoy and his girl – if you could call her that – Pansy Parkinson were laughing silently.

Noel saw poor Hagrid's confused expression and rage filled her to the rim and tears burned at her eyes. She hated that foul, evil, good for nothing-

"Erm…anyway," said Hagrid, interrupting her thoughts, "So – Thestrals. Yeah. Well there's loads o' good stuff abou' them…"

"Do you find," said Professor Umbridge in a ringing voice to Pansy Parkinson, "that you are able to understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?"

Pansy was almost crying from holding in her giggles, "No…because…well…it sounds…like grunting a lot of the time…"

Umbridge scribble on her clipboard. Noel heart burned angrily as Hagrid blushed a bright red.

"Er…yeah…good stuff abou' thestrals. Well, once they're tamed, like this lot, yeh'll never be lost again. 'Mazin senses o' direction, jus' tell 'em where yeh want ter go-"

"Assuming they can understand you, of course, "said Malfoy loudly. Noels temper snapped and she turned to him with a glare.

"Well, it appears that they are a bit more intelligent than you then," she said coldly, "Because any intelligent creature would be able to understand what he says perfectly fine."

That changed Malfoy and Parkinson's giggles into glares. Noel returned the gesture with a calm, cold glare that she knew was fairly reminiscent of her fathers glare.

"Ten more points from Ravenclaw, Miss Snape," Umbridge cooed.

"Are you slow too?" Noel asked angrily, "Because excuse me if I'm wrong, but I believe that I've told you five times now that my surname is not Snape, it's Black, and its increasingly rude for you to refer to me otherwise."

"Do you want another detention, Miss Snape?" Umbridge cooed in a baby like voice, though the venom made her tone anything but friendly.

"Well, I don't know, will there be crisps?" Noel asked with a fake eager smile. Umbridge tilted her head with a venomous smile.

"So, you can see Thestrals, can you, Miss Snape?" she asked, taking another step towards her.

"Yes, I can." Noel said calmly.

"Whom did you see die?" she asked.

"My sister," Noel growled, clenching her fists.

"And what do you think of the creatures you so fondly defend?" Umbridge asked with a vague motion to the still gorging horses.

"Well, at first they can seem rather repulsive, but the more you observe them the fonder you grow of them," Noel said calmly, "I think Hagrid has done a wonderful job with this lesson so far." Umbridge made no note on her clipboard and instead cornered an infinitely less articulate Neville, who shook and answered her questions nervously.

"_Students…are…too…intimidated…to…admit…they…are…frightened…"_ muttered Umbridge at the end of her impromptu interview.

"No!" cried Neville, looking upset, "no, I'm not scared of them-!"

"It's quite all right," said Umbridge, patting Neville's shoulder with what she thought to be an understanding smile, "Well, Hagrid, I think I've got enough to be getting along with…you will receive the results of your inspection in ten days times." As last time, she mimed her instructions as if she were talking to a toddler.

She left quickly, leaving Malfoy and Parkinson in gales of laughter, Hermione and Noel shaking in fury, and Neville looking confused and upset.

.

Noel had no idea how she ended up in the situation – shoved in another broom closet, pressed between Malfoy and the wall with his mouth pressed violently against hers. They had just been arguing as they made their way back to their common rooms when they were suddenly snogging in the middle of the hallway. So she led him to a broom cupboard and before she knew it they were getting to know each other quite intimately.

By the time their rendezvous was over, Noel found herself immensely satisfied and Draco looked more than pleased himself.

"I'm glad that we could come to an understanding, Black," he said with a smirk as she adjusted her skirt. Noel sent him a flirtatious smile.

"Oh, I'm open for some more 'getting to know each other' any time, Malfoy," she responded blithely. She fixed her shirt and strode out of the cupboard with a satisfied grin, and she heard Malfoy head off in the opposite direction. She frowned suddenly as she remembered Jason.

"Shit," she murmured, before hurrying to Ravenclaw tower.

"What can run but not walk, and thought is not far behind them?" the knocker asked.

"A nose," Noel said quickly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Very good," the knocker responded before swinging open. Noel rushed in and quickly spotted Jason, who smiled and walked up to her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hey," he said, and Noel smiled softly.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" she asked. Jason nodded after a small pause and led her to the other side of the common room where there were less people.

"What's up?" he asked calmly. Noel bit her lip.

"Look, you know I think you're a great guy, right?" she said, "but this…us? I don't think it's a good thing for you. I mean, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into with me, and I have lots of problems that I'm not even near willing to talk about with someone. So I think you need to find a girl who can be more appreciative than I am, and more understanding, and less of a fuck up, okay?"

Jason was silent for a long moment, "So you're breaking up with me?"

"I mean, it shouldn't be too hard for you, right?" Noel asked, "We've only been going out for what – a little over a month? That's not very long I don't think. Right?"

"I'm just stuck on the fact that you aren't even going to try and give me a chance to keep up with you," Jason said, watching her with eyes that gave her chills.

"Its just…you don't need to deal with my problems," Noel said, "See, I've got this emotional thing – I just don't feel the same things like other people. I mean, there's attraction and I'm fond of you, but there's nothing deeper. I'm emotionally deficient. I need to be sent back to the factory of something, because I came out wrong."

"Is there no chance of you rethinking this?" Jason asked. Noel shook her head with a sympathetic frown.

"But I still wana be friends – and I know that it almost never works out that way but you're a super awesome friend."

"We can try," Jason said with a dejected smile. Noel let out a relieved sigh.

"Can I just say I'm glad you're as laid back as you are, cuz otherwise this would have been hell."

Jason laughed good naturedly and shook his head, "I don't think I'll ever understand you, Noel."

"Hey, Noel!" Faith called as she stumbled into the common room. She hurried forward and handed her a slip of paper, "Professor Snape asked me to give you this but you weren't here when I got here, so I went searching for you."

"Thanks, Faithy," Noel said pleasantly, as she unrolled the parchment.

_My office, 3:30_

"Oh, yeah!" Noel murmured out loud, remembering her defense lessons. She'd missed her last lesson because of a detention – what's new?

She cursed when she saw the time – it was 5:20. She dashed upstairs and started a warm shower, and by the time she got out it was 5:35. She pulled on her clothes and dashed down stairs until she reached the empty dungeons. She stopped outside of his office and quickly fished her time turner from her shirt. She glanced at her watch – 5:47. She sighed and gave her time turner two quick twists. When time finally stood still she quickly entered his office. Snape glared at her.

"You're late," he said slowly. Noel offered a sheepish smile.

"Sorry – Faith couldn't find me until five and I had to take a shower still."

He ignored the excuse and stood with a bat like flourish, "Have you been practicing your patronus?" he asked in a no nonsense tone. Noel nodded.

"It's kinda starting to take shape," she said softly. Snape nodded.

"Draw your wand and try again," he demanded. Noel held her breath as she pulled her wand from her pocket and murmured the incantation. A thin wisp left the tip and slowly took shape, only to remain in a half-animal half-fuzzy form.

"That's pathetic," Snape said angrily, waving his hand and spreading the mist, "Think of something happier."

"That was the happiest thing I have," Noel bit out angrily.

"Try harder," Snape demanded, "There has to be something. What are you thinking of?"

"I think that's a bit private." Noel said softly. Snape sighed in aggravation.

"Do you want this to work or not? Tell me what you were thinking of."

There was a long beat of silence, and Snape was about to ask her again when she finally whispered, "I was thinking of the moment I found out I had a father."

There was awkward silence before Snape decided to completely disregard the comment and instead just ordered her to try again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself, before murmuring the incantation. This time, she imagined that her father was a warm man who listened to her and cared for her – not this cold man who saw her as an obligation, not a child. This time the animal burst forth from her want with a clear shape that made both her and her father freeze.

The silvery baby Thestral stood majestically in between the duo and gave Noel a long look that made her heart freeze and her eyes cloud up. The Thestral tilted its head curiously before it disappeared into silver wisps once more. Snape watched Noel closely with a calculating gaze.

"You know what that was?" he asked coolly.

"A Thestral," Noel said monotonously.

"You can see them?" Snape pushed.

"I don't think that's any of your business!" Noel snapped angrily, "I'm leaving. I'll see you next Tuesday." Before Snape could respond she grabbed her bag and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Severus watched for a long moment before he returned to his desk, sitting and letting this recent development replay in his head.

Noel was relieved and saddened when Christmas Holidays came closer and closer, and she took the walk back from their final DA meeting of the term as a chance to say goodbye to her friends which were going away for the holidays. She went to bed that night and the next day was mildly depressing, mainly because her constant source of entertainment – AKA the Golden Trio – was narrowed down to simply Hermione, and even then she was less entertaining than normal. It seemed everyone knew something but her.

Then when the last day of term popped up, Snape stopped her with a hand on her arm after potions with a frown and an inquisitive expression. Noel almost jerked her arm away, but he seemed to anticipate the action and released her.

"You will be spending the Christmas at Grimmauld Place this year," Snape said in a low voice. Noel glared.

"What if I wanna stay here?" she asked. Snape glared.

"This isn't up to you, Black," he hissed, "This is a matter of personal safety. You _will _go to Grimmauld Place and you will _not _argue with me." Noel held his glare for a few more tense moments before she jerked free of his grasp and took an angry step back from him.

"You may be my father, but I'm not listening to you," Noel hissed back, "_If_ I go to Grimmauld it is because _I_ want to. Not. You." She turned on her heel, her cloak billowing out behind her despite the lack of wind and her knuckles turned white from her tight grasp on her bag. She knew she would be going to Grimmauld because honestly she wanted too – what else did she have to do over the holidays? But she was not letting her "father" run her life. She'd had enough of _that _for a life time.

.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing save for Noel Black (of no relation to Sirius Black). Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I claim nothing save for my characters and the plot.

**A/N:** So here are some more bits of Noel's past starting to make an appearance. Ooh…

Just to clarify – Noel and Malfoy will not be getting into a serious relationship. They're just boot-knockin'-buddies. And yeah, I'd personally never do that, but this is Noel and she's not exactly a child that's been filled with morals – as you can probably tell haha. So they might have a few more rendezvous but it wont last, but she does find someone…maybe :o

So I thought I should clear this up: in a previous chapter when Noel went to Snape for help and he said he had something but it would be too much, I was referring to the spell he uses to heal the effects of Sectumsempra - not murtlap essence. Snape has no idea about Noel's previous life and he frankly doesn't care to know, and thank you moi for leaving me with something to think on. I appreciate it, and as you have seen I have brought your concern to attention. :)

B.E. Nomads


	9. Squeeze My Lemon Baby

**Sudden Relation**

**Chapter Seven: **Squeeze My Lemon Baby

_It doesn't matter who my father was; it matters who I remember he was. ~Anne Sexton_

Umbridge silently sipped at her tea as she looked over the small, round table at her dining partner, who looked as if he wanted to leave as soon as possible. The Leaky Cauldron was relatively busy, with just enough noise to make sure that anyone trying to nose their way into the conversation would be noticed fairly quickly and properly taken care of.

"Why have you asked me here, Dolores?" Lucius Malfoy asked with a sigh, "As much as I enjoy a nice drink, I have many other things that I need to tend to while I'm in town. Narcissa is expecting me…"

"Yes, yes, of course," Umbridge said with a kind smile, "Well, before we delve into anything unsavory, I thought we should discuss Draco…"

"Is everything alright?" Lucius asked, trying to downplay his worry. Umbridge noticed and she grinned, a sight that was meant to be soothing but instead just made Lucius subconsciously grip his cane harder.

"Everything is fine – he is quite an exemplary student, I must say." She soothed, "However, it's more so his choice of interests. You see, this year we've gotten an exchange student at Hogwarts, something that I haven't heard of in all my years at the Ministry, and it was specially requested by Dumbledore that she attend for at least her fifth year."

"And Draco has shown an interest in this girl?" Lucius asked, "I've been pushing him to find a girl aside from that horrid pug Parkinson's daughter – the kids those two would have would be simply hideous, what with her nose and our refined features – but anyway, is this girl at least a pureblood? What family is she from? Does she have the proper connections?" He gasped, "She isn't a mudblood, is she!"

"See, that is what is so interesting," Umbridge responded, gently setting down her tea and folding her hands in front of her, "From what we have been told from Dumbledore, her mother passed away recently and she was forced to find her father. This is where it gets especially interesting…her father, you see, is one Severus Snape."

There was silence, and Lucius looked at Umbridge with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"M-My son, is interested…in a Snape? Well, do you know anything of her mother? Was she at least a pureblood?" Lucius grimaced, "Does she look like her father at all?"

Umbridge laughed and waved her hand, "Oh, from what I've managed to gather her mother was, indeed, a pureblood. See, Noel – the girl – claims that her mothers surname was Black."

"Impossible,"

"Yet not. You see, Black is a very common name outside that Wizarding world, and it is very possible she is from a different family. This is not the point though. The point is that she is a very bad influence for your son. She's rude, tempered, bossy, strong willed and definitely not good wife material," Umbridge explained, "And though I have no doubt about her prowess as a witch – you can see it in her eyes. Something happened to her and it's made her so unrefined. She's acting out for attention, there is no doubt about that. I'm assuming she's had no proper mother figure in her life to guide her and tell her how to live as a proper woman of status.

"If I were to guess at anything, I would say that her mother was a drunk and abusive," Umbridge said, nodding her head, "Most definitely. And her hair is black, but I'm not positive it's her natural hair color. It's almost too black. She isn't wearing a glamour – I've tried to dispel them often enough in class, but it never shows any visible change – but she has numerous piercing that I can only assume are to try and hide something."

Lucius had thought trying to picture Snape with a daughter was difficult before, but now it was almost impossible. Umbridge quickly remedied that and slid a picture across the table – it was of a girl hurrying down the hallway of Hogwarts and fighting through the mobs of students. Lucius examined her with a calculating eye – he could definitely see traces of Snape in her, with the way she walked and the shape of her face – oval, like her fathers.

"She is quite good looking," Lucius said, "If Draco is indeed interesting in her, then I would not be too disappointed. The children will certainly have a better chance of beauty. Our family does have standards, you know."

"But look closely," Umbridge said, her voice tense as she tried to reel in her temper and motioned to the crown of the girls head, "Wait until she turns just before she walks off the frame."

He waited, and then when she turned slightly to avoid a fellow student, he spotted it, "Did she use muggle dye for her hair? Her roots are starting to show where she didn't part her hair all the way."

"That's what I think," Umbridge agreed, "So she's a natural blonde."

"Even better. As noble as dark hair is, the Malfoys-"

"This is not the important matter!" Umbridge snapped, "Draco hasn't shown interest in her other than a quick shag in a broom closet. Otherwise, they are clearly uncaring of the other. If my sources are correct then she was the one who initiates everything."

Lucius frowned, "So my son is still dating that pug Pansy?"

"Yes, for all appearances, Malfoy is still being hounded by that wretch of a girl," Umbridge agreed, waving her hand dismissively, "Now the crux of the matter is…who is this girl, where is she from, and why doesn't your…boss know of her existence? Isn't Snape his right hand man? Shouldn't he have mentioned her at least once?"

Lucius seemed to finally get on the same track as Umbridge, and he frowned as he leaned back in his chair, resting his chin on his folded fingers, "That is a good question. It is, of course, possible that Severus does not want his daughter pulled into this. As much as I support the cause, I don't want Draco to be directly involved as he so wishes to be, but I would not be one to stop him. And Narcissa is definitely against Draco joining any time soon…"

"But Severus shows not one ounce of compassion for the child," Umbridge pushed. Lucius' eyes widened in understanding as his mind made the connection.

"So she's a child out of wedlock?"

"Indeed."

"Well, that definitely isn't a message I would want to give my son," Lucius said with a frown, "Perhaps it is better they aren't involved romantically…though I cannot say I approve of his rendezvous with the girl either. It's one way to get a disease, or impregnate a girl. That and it's not a good reputation to have. I'd much rather he wait until marriage, like his mother and I did."

"Well, that was years ago, and times have changed," Umbridge frowned bitterly, "This generation is in need of some proper cleansing. It's all going down the drain."

Lucius just hummed in agreement, staring down at the picture with a calculating expression.

"It's a shame she's so pretty – the kids would have been quite extraordinary."

.

"_Love in an el-a-vay-tor, livin' it up as I'm goin' down. Love in an el-a-vay-tor, loving it up till I hit the ground!"_

Grimmauld Place was a silent place, save for the third floor, where Noel was dancing around in her room with a pair of headphones on and a new portable CD player in her hand. She didn't realize how loud she was singing, or that most of the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place thought she had lost her mind. Noel twirled around dramatically and shook her hips.

"_In the e-el, in the e-el, in the e-e-e-e-el! Love in an el-a-vay-tor, livin' it up when I'm go-in' do-own!"_

She slowly sank to the flow as she went down the scale with the last note. She flipped her hair back and grinned, before the next song started playing. She kept kneeling and began singing along.

"_Oom, dow, dow, honey what have you done? Oom, dow, dow it's the sound of my gun."_

She didn't realize till she got to 'uuhhaw, uhhwa, ahhh' that when the sounds came from her lips, it sounded less like Stephen Tyler and more like she was in the throws of passion. She thought for a second she should maybe tune it down – this song wasn't exactly wholesome – but she shrugged and began dancing yet again, jumping to her feet and twirling in a circle.

"_What did her daddy dooo? What did he put you throoough? They say when Janie was ah-res-ted, they found him underneath the traaaain! But man he had it comin' now that Janies got a gun she aint never gonna be the saa-aa-aa-ame!"_

There was loud knocking on her door, and Noel sighed and moved one headphone off her ear and threw the door open, looking up into Sirius' haggard face. While he was certainly happier than she remembered last seeing him, right now he just looked tired.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked jadedly. Noel shrugged, "It's three in the morning. Half of the people here are either asleep or trying to sleep. Could you please – what on earth are you wearing?"

Noel looked down at herself, "Um…it's a black tube top – or a boob top if you prefer – and some blue track shorts. Oh, and some rainbow knee highs! They're real eye catching, don't yah think?"

"It makes you look like jailbait!" Sirius said, before sighing and rubbing his temples, "Just, let me put a silencing charm on this room okay?"

"Sure thing, daddy-o." She said, stepping away to let him in the room. She readjusted her headphones and hummed along, bobbing her head with the beat and watching while Sirius did his thing. He said something to her as he left, but she couldn't hear him. She just smiled and waved goodbye before slamming the door behind him, and going back to her music.

"_Run away, run away, run, run away-e-ay-e-ay-e-ay-e-yeah, yeah!"_

The next morning was very awkward, to say the least. Ron and Harry couldn't look at her without his face bursting into a fierce blush, Mrs. Weasley just kept looking at her disapprovingly, and Hermione looked at her as if she were a strange alien from outer space. It was only Ginny who seemed interested in what she was actually listening to.

"What songs were you singing last night?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Oh, just some Aerosmith, a muggle band. I could let you listen to is if you wanna."

Before Ginny could respond positively, Mrs. Weasley ordered her into the kitchen to help clean up – but from what Noel could tell it was only so she wouldn't get Ginny listening to music that Mrs. Weasley obviously found unsavory. But who didn't like Aerosmith?

Apparently witches and wizards didn't like Aerosmith.

Noel had enjoyed her stay at Grimmauld Place for Christmas break. She never saw Snape, and she got to hang out with some seriously chill people. What more could a girl ask for? But now that Christmas was over the feel of the house was getting gloomier and gloomier as students realized that they would have to return to Hogwarts, as Sirius realized he'd be alone in the house again, and as everyone worried over Arthur's improving but still bad condition. Noel had no idea that the poor muggle-loving-wizard had been injured until she'd arrived at Grimmauld Place and overheard a few conversations.

And now, it was the last day of holidays. Now Noel would have to go back to school and deal with her Father and that bitch Umbridge.

"Noel, what on earth are you wearing?" Mrs. Weasley asked after serving breakfast and looking down at the thin teenager. Noel blinked.

"A black tube top, blue track shorts, and rainbow stockings," she said, "What, the Wizarding world never see anything like that? I just wear it when I'm lounging around its not like I go out shopping like this."

"You should go put on something that covers a bit more," Mrs. Weasley said, "you'll catch a draft down here."

"I think she already has," Ron murmured to Harry, glancing at her chest before looking away with a bright red face. Mrs. Weasley didn't hear, but the rest of the table did, and Hermione looked like a bird with its feathers ruffled. Mrs. Weasley shot looks at the children and they quickly turned back to their food.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, I've been in colder places wearing less than this." _'Like that broom closet I went in with Malfoy.'_

That answer didn't seem to appease her, but she said nothing more as everyone continued to eat their food. Noel was one of the last people to finish, and when she did she pulled her CD player out of her satchel and slipped the headphones on. This time she put in a Led Zeppelin disk and began bobbing her head, humming along as she pulled out some school work and got started on finishing that.

Noel had been sitting in the kitchen for almost two hours when the door burst open and Snape strolled in with a frown. He opened his mouth to say something – most likely something of dire importance – when he spotted his daughter and her lack of clothes.

"What on earth are you wearing?" he asked, and the temperature in the room went down a few degrees. Noel glared at him.

"Clothes," she snapped, "Why should that matter?"

There was fire in her eyes while his were as icy as ever. It was another tense moment before Snape turned towards Mrs. Weasley, "Where is Black? I need a word with him."

"I'll go see if I can find him," Mrs. Weasley said nervously before hurrying out of the room. Noel glared at her father for a second more before turning back to her papers and her music.

"_Squeeze me baby! Till the juice runs down my leg! The way you squeeze my lemon, I…I'm gonna fall right out of bed, bed, bed, be-ye-ed!"_

She couldn't see her fathers face, but he looked seriously disturbed at the rather sexual sounds his daughter was making as she sang along with Robert Plant. It looked as if he wanted to pour bleach in his ears and hopefully erase the memory of that ever happening.

Sirius entered the room and glanced at the duo while Noel kept jamming out to her CD, bobbing her head and humming along with the guitars. She didn't even realize the two were talking until Severus waved his wand and cause her headphones to fly off of her head and into his waiting palm. She could still hear Robert Plant singing from her seat.

"_Hey, hey child when you walk that way, watch your honey drip I can't keep away! Oh yeah, Oh yeah!"_

"What the hell, man!" she asked angrily, "I was listening to that!"

"The Dark Lord has been made aware of your existence," Snape snapped angrily, "This is more important than your…your stupid muggle music."

"Oi! Led Zeppelin is the shit!" Noel snapped, "Don't diss my future husband! I mean, sure he's like fifty, but still! Don't diss my future husband!"

"You are missing the crux of the matter!" Snape snapped, slamming the headphones down onto the table and cracking the plastic frame, "You're life could be in danger! The Dark Lord knows you exist, and it's very possible that he could be after you! He needs to add to his ranks, and the first people he's going to look at are going to be the children of his current Death Eaters!"

"Oi! Those headphones cost me a lot of cash, jerk!" Noel snapped. She waved her hand and the headphones zoomed back towards her, and with another wave of her hand the headphones mended themselves. The two adults stared her down.

"You aren't allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts," Snape said through clenched teeth.

"Does it look like I give a flying fuck?" Noel asked, "I'm in a Wizarding household – they have no idea it was me. That threat only works for the muggleborns."

"Do you understand that your life is on the line?" Snape tried again after taking a deep breath. Noel shrugged and dropped down into her seat.

"Its not like it's the first time that's ever happened," Noel murmured, hooking her headphones around her neck and listening to the song again, but leaving them off so she could listen to their discussion.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked curiously. Noel shrugged, and didn't answer. Snape glared at her for a moment longer before turning to Sirius.

"The reason I asked you to be here is because Dumbledore has asked me to tutor Harry in Occlumency." Snape turned to look at Noel, "Leave. Now."

"Leave, now," Noel mocked in a high pitched voice as she stood, slamming the chair back and letting it fall to the floor, "Do you understand that your life is on the line, Noel? You're such an idiot, Noel. No, don't do that, Noel, you're doing it all wrong. Fuck off Noel I don't want to see your stupid face."

"I've never said that!" Snape snapped, standing angrily. Poor Sirius looked kind of awkward, stuck between the two of them. Noel glared at him.

"Yeah, well you might as well," she countered, before walking out and slamming the door behind her and leaving the two men alone to tear out each others throats for all she cared.

Normally she would listen in on a secret conversation, but she knew if she heard her fathers voice one more time tonight she'd loose her mind.

.

They were leaving Grimmauld Palace. Noel didn't want to admit it but she would miss the crappy old house.

"Can't I just skip out of school and move in with you?" Noel asked Sirius glumly, "I'd almost never have to see daddy dearest, and I could listen to my music as much as I wanna."

Sirius laughed, but looked equally glum, "Believe me I'd like the company, but I think it would be best if you finish school and all that rot. I'm trying to be responsible here. I don't think its gonna work out."

Noel laughed and rolled her eyes before pushing away from the wall, "Good point. Well, I'll go stand by the door and let you say your goodbyes. Don't wanna intrude on a family moment."

She was about to walk away when Sirius grabbed her wrist and forced her to turn and look at her again, "Look, Noel, I know that we don't really know each other that well…and that it may be a smidge awkward telling you this but…if you ever need a place to stay, then feel free to stay here. You could even listen to your music as loud as you want."

Noel smiled, "I appreciate the offer, but the rumor mill in the order would have a field day. That and I think Harry would get a bit squicked out."

"…squicked?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Creeped. Sorry, American lingo. I've been tryin' to cut back." Noel grinned, "Well, I'm going to step outside for a moment, get some fresh air. Wait for Tonks to signal the Knight Bus. Ugh, this is gonna be miserable."

"I'll see you later, Black," Sirius said.

"Sayonara, amigo." Noel returned, before moving towards the door and slipping out onto the porch. She stood silently for a long moment, watching the street with unfocused eyes as she thought. Why was it that a man she barely knew was kinder to her than her own father? Why was her father making it his mission in life to make her life as miserable as possible? Why did she keep thinking about that bastard after all the shit he's put her through?

She sighed and shook her head. She would never understand emotions, and she could never pretend that she ever would. She looked back on what she did to Jason and her heart stuttered miserably in her chest. How could she do that to someone as kind as him? She cheated on him! With Draco Malfoy, a Death Eaters son!

She had to admit, though, that Draco was quite well endowed in certain areas of his anatomy. Her face flared red at the memory and she shifted awkwardly. Did she regret shagging Malfoy in a broom closet? Not a bit. Did she regret cheating on Jason? Yes.

Ah, a conflict of interests. Isn't that the story of her life?

"_Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I have tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate, to say that for destruction ice is also great, and would suffice,"_ she murmured softly. The door opened and the others shuffled out, and for the moment Noel pushed herself into the background and simply tried to blend in.

.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing save for Noel Black (of no relation to Sirius Black). Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and I claim nothing save for my characters and the plot.

**A/N:** So Umbridge is a sneaky snake, and she's starting to realize some things. And Lucius is obsessed with Draco getting married and having purdy children. :) And Noel jams out dressed like jailbait. Ah, wizards, you're so innocent. :)

Just so yah know, Sirius and Noel are in NO WAY getting together. Can you say pedophilia much? Eeugh. There is no attraction there, and even if there was, they wouldn't act on them.

And did you sense some parental concern in this chapter? :o! Snape does have a heart! Maybe. Either that or he was just in a pissy mood. :)

B.E. Nomad


	10. the Begining

**Sudden Relation**

**Chapter Nine: **the Beginning

_Each day of our lives we make deposits in the memory banks of our children. ~Charles R. Swindoll_

She was stressed out – way more stressed than she had been in a while. Ever since she and Snape had gotten into that argument over winter break their weekly practices had been canceled and she'd been left trying to find another way to beef up her magical muscles. She managed to get some help from the DA meetings, but it wasn't quite the same. As much as she hated to admit it Snape knew a thing or two about defensive and offensive spells alike.

Noel sighed softly as she ran her fingers through her oily black hair – she needed to take a shower or else she'd start to look like Snape with his greasy face. Noel paused and glanced up at the few strands of hair she could see – she needed to touch up her dye soon. She could probably just charm it, but with all the magic going around it was more likely to be disturbed.

"Me thinks it's time for a change." Noel said suddenly, surging to her feet and heading to the trunk at the foot of her bed, leaving her books open and scattered across the bed. She had been trying to focus on her Charms homework, but she was too distracted at this point. This would keep her occupied for a while…hopefully.

She smiled as she found a lone package of blonde muggle dye – she always kept one handy, never quite sure when she would want to have her old hair color back. She was lucky she had very generic blond hair so even after her roots grew out more it wouldn't be too obvious.

"What are you doing?" Marietta Edgecomb asked as she entered the dorm, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Noel frowned anxiously – this bitch had trouble written all over her.

"Just going to dye my hair." She said truthfully, "Nothing wrong with that."

"That's muggle dye!" Marietta gasped dramatically, "That's got all sorts of chemicals in it. You'll ruin your hair that way!"

"Well then I guess I'll shave it all off, then, won't I?" Noel joked, but Marietta wasn't amused – in fact she looked horrified. Noel rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, look, do what you meant to do up here, I don't care – I'm heading to the bathroom." She said, straightening and snapping her trunk closed before turning and entering the large restroom, stopping at her own drawer to grab out the rest of her supplies, her hand hovering over a light purple potion.

"Marietta? Did you grab your potions book?" Cho's voice echoed from the dorm, and Noel started and slammed the drawer shut again, turning to the mirror to begin the long arduous task ahead of her – but she was being melodramatic again. At least this proved to be a good use for her time turner.

An hour later she walked into Divination with her head held high and formerly black hair colored a bright honey blonde – people had to look twice before the realized it was her.

"Noel?" Harry gaped in surprise – he was the first to notice the change. Ron took one look at her and almost dropped his teacup, his mouth gaping open and stuttering incoherently. Jason looked at her and her heart contracted when she saw the attraction that still lingered there. Poor guy – she really shouldn't have done that to him.

Her attention was diverted though when she spotted Draco leaning back in his chair cockily, letting his eyes roam up her body and a confident smirk on his face. Her heart rate picked up and she quirked an eyebrow at him, making his eyes gleam. She knew why she was so attracted to him – he had a great bod, and believe it or not he could actually be rather entertaining. He was just a total snob and a racist, but that didn't bother her too much – they didn't do much talking anyway.

She took her seat and smiled kindly at Jason. "Hey." She greeted pleasantly.

"Hey. Any new dreams for me to decode?" he asked calmly, showing no sign of hurt or anger. They still got on, and their teamwork on the team was still close to flawless. Jason wasn't the type of guy to let emotions get in the way of something he wanted – maybe that's why she didn't stay faithful to him? She needed a guy with fire and Jason wasn't really that.

"Nah, been havin' dreamless nights for the past week or so." Noel lied with a smile, "How about you? Not that I could get very far, mind you, but at least I could give it a shot."

"Nothing interesting, it's all been about Quidditch and you." He winked flirtatiously and Noel laughed, rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm flattered, Samuels, but I'm sure that I was beating you off your broom." Noel retorted. He winked and Noel realized how what she said sounded.

"Oh, you can beat me off any time." He joked. Noel halfheartedly threw a quill at him, but laughed pleasantly enough. This was good – as long as things stayed like this she wouldn't feel so bad.

She blinked in surprise as she felt a piece of parchment rub against her hand and looked down to see a small note floating innocently beside her. She carefully opened and read it, feeling a heat build up behind her cheeks as she did. She didn't look over at the sender, knowing it would be suspicious – he didn't want their little fling to be known by anyone else either. Instead she carefully folded it back up and slid it into her textbook, knowing he was watching her closely for her reaction. She wouldn't give him that pleasure though – she liked to make people work for it.

She opened her mouth to talk to Jason some more when Trelawney burst in and began talking so briskly that Noel barely knew what was going on. But then she spotted Umbridge sitting ramrod straight in the corner, and Noel knew all too well what was going on.

"God, kill me now." She murmured as Trelawney announced Umbridge's duty to supervise Divination from now on, "Grab a knife and just shove it through my chest, please."

Jason frowned in understanding, "I would, but I don't want to stain my robes." He managed to joke. Noel groaned and let her head fall against the table.

This was going to be a long, long class.

"What's with the hair?" Draco asked curiously as he cornered her after class, leaving barely two inches in between their bodies, "Decided blonde was more your taste?"

"You wish." Noel retorted, not moving back and not giving him a sign that he phased her in any way, "Just thought it was time for a change. That and daddy dearest might flip his lid – that alone would be worth money."

"What is it with you and Snape?" Draco asked suddenly, bracing his hand on the wall over her head, "Why don't you get along?"

"Uh uh, now way, we aren't doing this, blondie." Noel countered, shaking her head, "You know what this is – you don't get to flip through my personal life."

"But I do get to pry open your legs?" Draco retorted. Noel quirked a brow.

"Only if you're a good little boy and does what mummy tells you to do." She said condescendingly. He sneered and pressed closer to her, backing her up against the wall and trapping her where she was.

"Oh, you know I'm good." He growled in her ear, "Or do I have to remind you?"

"I think my memory's just fine, thank you." She said with a smile, "you know what this is about, Draco – don't try me. You get too attached or some rot like that then I'll go find someone else. Don't think you're special."

"Please – like anyone else would have the guts to sleep with Snape's only daughter." Draco laughed, "You'll never find a replacement for me."

"Keep telling yourself that – I can have any guy I want wrapped around my fingers in an instant." Noel retorted cockily, smirking slightly.

"You don't have me." Draco countered. Noel smiled, a little gleam popping up into her eye.

"You're here, aren't you?" she asked. She saw the puzzlement enter his eyes and knew she had to distract him fast, or else he'd start pouting and harrumph off to go regain his manliness, and as amazingly violent the sex would be after, she wanted a little somethin' somethin' now

As she slammed her lips against his, she wondered how long this could go on before he realized that she was the one using him – not the other way around.

They were both late when they were finished, but Noel had the luxury of a time turner. So she wouldn't miss Charms, but she would still be a bit late to Arithmancy – she would start overlapping herself if she turned the clock back two hours just to be on time, and that was risky. A small part of her said that she was abusing the privilege given too her, but another, larger part of her didn't care. As she walked in to Arithmancy Hermione sent her a curious look, but otherwise said nothing and returned to her work. Noel shrugged to herself – Hermione was nice enough, but a bit odd.

As she took her seat and quickly caught up with the lesson she wondered if Trelawney would last much longer with Umbridge breathing over her shoulder.

.

Noel was out much later than she should be. By all means she should be tucked nice and warm in her bed, snoozing the night away, but she couldn't. She was restless, and part of her knew what she needed, but the other part denied herself. She couldn't get back into that – no siree. She found herself in the dungeons before she even realized it, and started in surprise as Harry came bursting out of a door she knew led to Snape's personal office, seat staining his shirt and his forehead. She grimaced.

"You okay?" she asked as he took in deep, ragged breaths.

"You fathers an arse." He said before he could completely register what he was saying. His eyes widened and he glanced nervously at her, afraid he'd offended her or something, but Noel just smiled.

"You don't have to tell me that." Noel said, "Come on, I'll walk you back to Gryffindor. Unless you wanna head somewhere else?"

"I just wanna go to bed." He admitted. Noel nodded and waited for him to gather himself more before they both began the long ascent to the seventh floor.

"Why did you dye your hair?" Harry finally asked, glancing at her nervously. She tried not to laugh – he really was like a nervous Chihuahua sometimes, like everything he said would garner a punch in the face.

"I felt like I needed a little change in my life." Noel said pleasantly, "I keep hearing I look like Snape, and I'm sick of it."

"Does that mean you had to dye your hair though?" he asked, "Was it really that bad?"

"I like being myself, not my father." Noel explained, absently toying with a curl, "I dyed my hair before I came to England because I wanted a change. Then I realized how much I look like my father whenever I do that, and I hate the bastard. So I dyed it back to my natural color."

"That explains it." Harry said, grinning wryly. At first Noel didn't quite get it, but when she did she gasped and hit his shoulder before laughing.

"You just made a dumb blonde joke!" she said, "Aw, little Harry's all grown up."

"Shut up." He said with a blush as she ruffled his hair, "I'm the same age as you, you know."

"So?" Noel asked with a shrug, "I do what I want."

"That might be why you and Snape don't get along." Harry observed, "You aren't afraid of him – in fact, you try to stick it to him whenever you can."

"He's got a bad attitude." Noel said with a shrug, "I don't know much why, and I don't much care. He needs to live a little, he's to wound up over this."

"This?" Harry asked. Noel shrugged.

"This. Life. Living. He takes it too seriously." She explained, "See, what I learned is, you never know when you're gonna die. You can do whatever you want to stop it, but death always finds away to get yah. You can hide all you want, cheat him all you want, but in the end you'll lose. Its better to greet death as an old friend than as an enemy. It makes the after life that much easier on you."

There was a long stretch of silence between the two, and it lasted until they reached the familiar portrait of a snoozing Fat Lady.

"This is where I leave you." Noel said calmly, "I'll see you around."

"When did you get so wise?" Harry asked finally, "You don't act it. Half the time you're breaking the rules and not giving a rats arse. No offense but I never expected you to actually be deep."

Noel smiled, a sad image that piqued Harry's curiosity, "When you've lived through what I have, you kinda have to start thinking like this. At the same time, you gotta know when to stop. Otherwise you go you whole life only to realize that you never truly lived."

Noel turned and headed away from the portrait, pausing to call a quick "Goodnight, Harry" over her shoulder. She listened as he tried to wake up the portrait, but she was already around the corner and she never knew if he got in or not. Instead, she headed down a familiar corridor and to the tapestry of the dancing trolls. The image it presented always made her smile, and when she stood to face the wall a bland door was always sitting there, waiting for her.

She entered and smile as a very familiar room surrounded her. All around her there were stray images, some on posters and others on small slips of parchment. In the center was a large easel supporting an even larger background. As she got closer she could see the familiar pencil marks that scoped out her vision, and she felt a sense of pride as she observed the clean lines.

She wasn't amazing – no, she was far from that. Her images would never hang in a museum or grace the halls of Hogwarts. They were doomed to stay locked away in this room forever, never to see the light of day. And she liked it that way.

This was her when she was at her best, mentally and physically. Here she didn't think of Snape, Malfoy, Jason, or Umbridge. Here she only thought of the spiraling images that almost always assaulted her mind. Here she could stand to like herself, at least a little bit. She turned away from her "masterpiece" and instead focused on one of her small artworks. It was a conglomeration of different materials, from fabrics to plastics to buttons. It was more abstract than she usually liked, but she enjoyed making shapes from nothing, and today she needed to create, not mimic.

With a peaceful expression she picked up her exacto knife and began to work.

Two days later she was still running on an art induced high when she caught sight of the daily prophet and her heart began to sink faster than the titanic.

"What's wrong?" Faith asked curiously, taking a bite of her apple.

"There's been a mass break out from Azkaban." She said solemnly. Faith shook her head.

"Impossible – you can't just break out of Azkaban." She denied.

"It's all right here." Noel said reluctantly, moving aside her food and flattening the Daily Prophet out for her to read, the dark headline blaring out against the tanned parchment.

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN  
MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS "RALLYING POINT"  
FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

Noel shook her head, but by now the Ministry's attempts at feeling in control were rather ineffective on her at this point. She scanned through the article while Faith practically devoured every last word on the page.

"I still can't believe they haven't amped up the attempt to get Black." She commented, shaking her head, "It's causing all sorts of problems. I mean, even I've heard of Bellatrix – she's bad news."

Noel bit down on her lip to keep from defending Sirius, and she just hummed in response as she scanned the rest of the paper. Maybe something good would make her day a little less doomed? Instead she only found more things that pointed to discord in the ministry.

"There's been another ministry related death." She said in disappointment, "Broderick Bode. He was strangled in his sleep by some plant left as a gift."

"I think you're ignoring the big picture here." Faith said, quirking an eyebrow, "we aren't just talking about one Death Eater breaking out of Azkaban – we're talking about ten. One freak accident is kinda irrelevant right now."

Noel bit her tongue and turned her attention back to the newspaper. She hated that Faith had to be so blind about the situation, but Faith really had no ties into this at all – Hell, Noel didn't have a huge claim on the situation either. All she was to this situation was Severus Snape's illegitimate child who decided to come to visit at the wrong time and got drawn in. She knew nothing about Sirius, nothing about Potter, nothing about Voldemort, and nothing about her own father. She was just a bystander who knew things that she shouldn't, and learned things she wished she never had.

She sighed and folded up the Prophet, pushing it aside to take a long, slow drink of her Pumpkin Juice. She really wished that she hadn't gotten up this morning. The way things were starting, it would be much more productive for her to just go to sleep.

"Hey Black!" Davies called as she walked out of the Great Hall. Noel blinked in surprise and turned to watch the large 7th year amble towards her, a charming smile on her face. Noel paused patiently as he caught up and began walking with her. "Um, you're going to Hogsmeade on Valentines, right?"

"Well I hadn't really thought about it." She answered truthfully, "I assume you're going to ask me if I want to go."

"Well, actually, yeah." He said cockily, "I mean, you wanna?"

Noel was about to turn him down when she remembered how fit he was underneath those robes – not that she knew personally, but from all the rumors it was definitely a sight worth seeing. Besides, she didn't want to get stuck alone on Valentines day – no one wanted that.

"Sure." She agreed, pressing her hair behind her ear, "Sounds like it could be fun."

He smirked, almost as if he knew she would say yes, and that was immediately making her doubt her decision. She didn't date cocky, she didn't like it, and she didn't deal with it. If this was a thing that would get serious, and that was a big if here, then she would have to tone the cockiness down a few notches. And by a few, she meant a hundred.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked, "I mean, I'm cool with anywhere-"

"Surprise me." She interrupted, "Wherever works out the best."

He seemed shocked with her answer, but his smug smile showed how pleased he was. Noel had a feeling that he had a plan, but she didn't really care a this point – worst comes to worst then she would bump him and dump him the continue on doing whatever worked best with her.

As he walked away she realized that his interest was just another beacon of doom – where other girls might have felt lightened and excited, Noel could only feel a slow fear start to gnaw at her gut. The shit was about to hit the fan, and she didn't want to be around when it did.

Maybe it was time for her to hit the road before the road got blocked.


End file.
